World of Illusions
by evil.mastermind no.1
Summary: The Eye of the moon plan is succeeded. Madara has the complete control over the world. The few who are able to escape the genjutsu are constantly on the run. The Kage are forced to obey Madara. Rachel (OC) is stuck with him in Konoha. Some people try to resist the new regime but is it enough to push the new king from his throne? M to be save. Sequel to The end of the world.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello my dear readers! Here comes the sequel to The end of the world! Since I read the first Madara-wins-the-war-story I wanted to write one on my own and when I had a writing block with The end of the world once I got this idea. For all those who haven't read the prequel, I did a little summary of the main points.**

**The Universe: It's an endless dark nothingness in space with magical energy swirling around. When this energy forms together it creates a portal which often leads into other parallel spaces. Those spaces have each another world called planets like the Earth. Often the planets are connected through magic bounds which go through the universe. It can happen that they are connected that strongly that a portal appears on the two connected planets. It never lasts long but once in a time a creature from one planet enters this portal and appears on the other planet. Sometimes it finds the way back before the portal closes again, but mostly it's stuck on the other planet forever. When a planet dies, the planets connected to it could be destroyed too though it's not certain.**

**The Guardians of Destiny: To prevent that all portals will close sometime and that too many planets die, the Guardians of Destiny exist. They know about every portal, every space, and every planet. They collect data from all creatures and worlds to analyze them. Furthermore they are the only creatures who can gain the exact course of destiny. The Destiny is an unexplained phenomenon that leads the course of the Universe and holds it all together. The Guardians take care that this course won't change.**

**Chloe: She was one of the Guardians of Destiny. When the ninja planet was destined to be destroyed during the fourth great ninja war by Madare she stepped in and turned back time as well as teleportated a human from Earth (Rachel) to the ninja planet. Since then she tried to protect Rachel and to change the course of Destiny but failed in the end. She died in a battle with her superior Eve but before she died she had warned Nagato about Madara who had ignored her warning first.**

**Madara: He was resurrected by Eve. Determined to do the Eye of the moon plan he caught the remaining Jinchuriki. However he only got a part of Kurama's chakra but still activated the genjutsu and threw the world into his genjutsu.**

**Time Line: Because of sped up events this story starts at the end of Naruto's three year training gap. The persons who have died so far are Chloe, Eve and Obito. The latter was killed by Madara.**

**I hope that this gave you enough insight to continue with the story. The Universe effect will step into the background throughout this story and is not that important like it was in the first part.**

**This is a story with an actual plot which I already have in my mind. I'll try to do the characters as believable and realistic as possible. In general this story will be dark, there will be only small traces of humor and maybe romance, but they will be the exception. Also some characters will die! They won't be only unimportant random shinobi but canon characters.**

**Previously: Rachel has informed Tsunade about Madara and his Eye of the moon plan. The Hokage sent her with an anbu team on Jiraya's trail who in the meantime confronted Madara with Naruto. The two managed to get away but they were injured badly. When the anbu and Rachel arrive at the hospital where Naruto and Jiraya found shelter, they travel back with Naruto to Konoha. Jiraya is too injured so one of the anbu stays by his side. Meanwhile Itachi and Sasuke started their battle in the Uchiha hideout.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own characters and the plot. The rest belongs to Kishimoto.**

**Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

We all stopped in our tracks when we felt it. A heavy mass of chakra that pushed us down, took away our breath.

What… what was this?

"Look!" Naruto called from behind me. I turned to him and saw him looking up, pointing at the sky. I too looked up and gasped. Even though it was the middle of the day, the moon was suddenly visible, but not only that, the sky had turned red like by sunset but much darker.

A thought hit me. Could this be…?

No… Were we too late?

The moon was turning red like the sky and then the earth followed. Everything was covered in this bloody crimson color. Scared and amazed at the same time I looked up at the sky, watching as black clouds appeared out of nowhere, getting drawn toward the moon. Horrified I watched as they moved directly in front of the moon and took the form of three dots.

"What is this?" Naruto asked next to me. "Is this a Sharingan in the moon?"

I couldn't answer him but only stared at the bloody red moon with the three red dots in it. He had done it. He had used the small part of Kurama's chakra that had been in the cut limp. Madara just had successfully casted a genjutsu which would allow him to control the whole world. He had won.

"Rachel!" Naruto suddenly yelled at me. I hadn't noticed that I had slumped to the ground, shaking.

I hadn't made it. The world was lost. I failed.

"Rachel!" The last remaining Jinchuriki shook me violently which brought me out of my state. Still trembling slightly I stood up.

"Is this the genjutsu?" the pig masked anbu asked. I could only nod.

Everything had been for nothing. Madara had won.

"What should we do now?" the other anbu asked, shifting in his stance.

We couldn't do anything. Just wait until the genjutsu would also affect us.

No… Maybe there was still a chance.

"Naruto, you have to leave, now!" I didn't know what would happen next, but I knew that Naruto had to hide. But could he even hide himself in a world that was controlled by the chaser himself?

"What? Why? I won't hide from that bastard!" he said angrily.

I only shook my head, the panic dwelled up in my body but I managed to put it aside. Keep cool headed, Rachel.

"With the genjutsu he just has created on the moon he is able to control the world. But because of the fact that he only has a part of Kurama's chakra the illusion may not be complete. Maybe we still have a chance but only as long as he won't get you so you have to hide. Don't trust anyone, I don't know how war his influence is reaching. Got it?" I said looking straight into his blue confused eyes.

"Wait, who's Kurama?" I stared at him dumbfounded with the two anbus still watching us silently.

"The nine-tails, his name is Kurama. If he doesn't want to fall into Madara's hands then he should help you against the genjutsu" I said remembering that a biju can free its Jinchuriki from a genjutsu like the eight tails should have did with Killer B at their fight against Sasuke.

"But what's about you? I won't leave you all just like that alone!"

"This is neither about the anbu nor about me! We probably will be controlled by the genjutsu in any second, at least I will. I'm too weak to resist! I don't want to be the fault that you'll get caught, so go!"

"Don't worry Naruto, we will be fine" the fox masked anbu said and I could hear him smile.

The anbu squad leader nodded. "We'll hold Madara off in the case he should cross this path."

Naruto still seemed to struggle if he really should leave but then he nodded surprisingly. He just looked at us with determined eyes. Maybe he already felt the pressure of the genjutsu like I did. However, he turned and ran away.

I looked after him with a faint smile before I turned to face the moon again, shivering by the sight of the red that was painting the sky and earth.

Suddenly I heard a swishing sound and then two thuds. Shocked I looked down to see both of the anbus lying on the earth, dead. Blood was streaming out of fresh wounds in their chest where the kunais had hit them.

"You're still alive" his voice suddenly said from behind me. Shocked I spun around. There he was standing; his arms crossed in front of his chest, dressed in his red armor, his expression arrogant and victorious, and behind him was the female anbu member who had accompanied us on the way from Konoha but who had left in the small hospital with Jiraya.

Jiraya… I just hoped that Madara hadn't killed him.

"Where is the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails?" he asked calmly, moving closer with the anbu following him. Apparently she was already under his influence.

I still felt the pressure of the genjutsu, but while he asked the question its power on my mind increased drastically, and I heard the answer already in my head._ I sent him away._ I opened my lips to reply but surprisingly I said: "He ran away when he saw the Sharingan."

Madara sighed. "In which direction did he run to?"

_North._ I lifted my arm and pointed in the southern direction. Madara nodded and then Zetsu rose from the ground next to him. He gazed at me curiously and I took a step back, gulping at the intense stare eh gave me through his golden eyes.

"Zetsu, track down the Jinchuriki brat, he went south. But I want him alive" Madara instructed him and the plant man sank into the ground again.

The Uchiha then turned his attention back to me. "Now, what should I do with you?" he asked stepping closer to me. If I wouldn't have been frozen on the spot I would have stumbled backwards but so I didn't move when he gripped my chin and forced me to look into his demonic eyes.

"You're only a little brat with no powers or abilities. However, you have great knowledge of this world and because of my… timeout… I could use someone like you who knows exact details about my probable enemies." He mustered my shaking form and then his lips turned into a smirk.

"You'll come with me and be my personal assistant." He turned and said to the anbu: "Carry her; I don't want to lose any time."

I still just stood there completely frozen, wide-eyed and shaking.

The nightmare had begun.

* * *

><p>It was a change in the air, a red layer which came down from the sky that made Itachi look up. Shocked he saw that the moon had risen even though it was still in the middle of the day. But what was more shocking was the Sharingan that shone down on the earth, painting everything in its red light.<p>

"So they did it" he mumbled. The question was just whether it had been Madara or Obito who had casted the genjutsu.

"What is this? What are you doing Itachi?" Sasuke asked. He was standing opposite from him on the roof of the Uchiha hideout.

"This isn't me" Itachi replied slowly. Then he felt it; the pressure of the genjutsu. It was strong and he gasped slightly from the force of it. Sasuke also had a pained expression on his face and stumbled slightly, touching his head while he still gazed up at the moon.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the younger Uchiha asked confused, forgetting shortly their ongoing battle.

Itachi wiped the blood away from his right eye. Surprisingly he felt that his strength had increased, his heart didn't hurt anymore, he could see clearly. Was this a side-effect of the genjutsu?

"Damn Itachi, give me some answers!" Sasuke yelled still clutching his head.

"Like I said, it's a powerful genjutsu that should control all living beings on the world and make them bend to the will of a single person."

"And who is that?" That was a good question…

"I don't know." But he had a bad feeling about it. The chakra that was coming from the moon and was spreading the genjutsu was powerful and evil, almost suffocating. Wherever this was meant to create a peaceful world or not, Itachi didn't want that he or his brother would be controlled by it.

"We have to leave now, before the caster will get alert on us" he said stepping to the edge of the roof.

"Wait, Itachi! Where the hell do you think you are going?!" Sasuke yelled drawing his sword. Itachi sighed. Time was running out and he knew that he couldn't explain everything to his brother now.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" he said softly. Before the younger Uchiha knew what was happening Itachi had appeared right beside him and drew him into his genjutsu. With his strength back his brother couldn't fight against it and so Itachi picked his unconscious body up. With one last glance at the moon he jumped off the roof and ran quickly into the woods, hiding his chakra the best he could.

* * *

><p>Gaara was just about to write something when he saw the red shiver shining into his office. Frowning slightly he stood up and stepped out onto his balcony. The people had gathered in the streets, talking and pointing into the sky and to the black and red moon. What was the meaning of this?<p>

"Gaara!" Temari called as she and Kankuro joined him on the balcony. "Do you have any idea what is going on?" she asked.

Kankuro glanced up. "Yeah, why the hell is there a Sharingan in the moon? And why is the moon visible anyway when we have the middle of the day?" he asked confused but Gaara only shook his head slightly.

"I don't know."

Meanwhile in Konoha Tsunade was also looking out of her office into the sky, tightening her grip on the tea cup in her hands.

"Lady Tsunade, what's going on?" Shizune asked confused and worried as she stepped next to her master.

"I hope that I'm not right but I'm afraid that it's too late" she said glaring at the moon, her grip tightened even more until the cup broke.

Shizune's eyes widened. "You mean that Madara succeeded?"

Tsunade didn't answer but yelled: "Assemble all jonin and chunin on the Hokage tower's roof as quick as possible! We need an emergency plan!"

"Yes!" They both left the office, Shizune running outside while Tsunade was heading to the top of the tower. Arriving there she tried to suppress the upcoming fear and panic while she stared at the village, her village.

Jiraya… Naruto… If Madara did the genjutsu it must mean that he must have found them.

Please you two… Don't be dead.

* * *

><p>"Nagato, do you feel that too?" Konan asked. They were in the hidden chamber in Amegakure, Nagato just wanted to change his paths when they felt the force pressing down on their minds.<p>

The red haired only nodded. "It feels like… a genjutsu."

"I'll go checking it" Konan said and changed into paper, floating out of the chamber and to the room which was connected to the tongue. She changed back into her human form and stepped outside.

Everything was painted red. The houses, the streets, the sky… There was a shimmer of red laying over everything. But the thing which was most out of place was the big red moon that was shining down. It had three dots in it, forming a Sharingan. Konan frowned in confusion. What was going on?

She went back to Nagato, reporting him what she just had seen. His ringed eyes widened. "No…" he mumbled. Chloe's final words came in his head again. _"If the moon changes red, it will be over. Then Madara had casted the illusion. Then you have to run. Protect these eyes."_ He hadn't believed her back then.

"Dammit!" he cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have questions or if something is unclear please don't hesitate to contact and ask me! Also I will continue this story under all circumstances but it still would be great if you could bless me with reviews because I'm the kind of person who jumps up and down in joy if I receive one ;D<br>**

**The next chapter will follow within 24 hours.**


	2. Chapter 2: The arrival of the new King

**Like promised, here comes the next, very long chapter.**

**Chapter 2: The arrival of the new King  
><strong>

I was carried by the anbu woman while she and Madara were jumping through the forest, hopping from one branch to another. The red light of the moon shone down on us and the genjutsu was giving me a headache.

What I didn't understand though was: How had I been able to resist it? When Madara had asked me about Naruto I already had wanted to tell him the truth but then I had been able to force myself to a lie, the same had happened with the direction. You aren't supposed to be able to lie when under a genjutsu, especially not when you're a weakling like me. Obviously Madara thought the same thing and that I was also under the influence of his genjutsu, but was I?

I needed more situations where I could test it, but Madara mustn't doubt that I was under his control or he would kill me after all.

Who knew, maybe I wasn't that weak after all but immune or something like that.

* * *

><p>"Hey Zetsu, what the fuck is the meaning of this shitty red moon? And why didn't we find the damn beast in the place where you freaking told us he fucking would be!" Hidan ranted as soon as he noticed Zetsu. They were standing in a field, looking up at the red and black round ball on the sky.<p>

"We can explain" Zetsu said.

"I fucking hope so or I will sacrifice you to Jashin!"

"Hidan just shut up!" Kakuzu growled irritated. "You know what is going on?" he then asked the plant man who nodded.

"It's Lord Madara. He did cast a genjutsu on the moon in order to bring peace to this world."

"Who in Jashin's name is Madara?" Hidan asked with a frown making his partner almost face palm.

"Do you actually know anything that hasn't to do with your shitty religion?" he growled making Hidan snap.

"Hey, don't insult jashinism you old geezer or I'll shove my scythe up your old damn ass and-"

**"He wants to see you"** black Zetsu interrupted him. "Yes, you should come to him as soon as possible; **he's waiting in Konohagakure for you.** It will be fine, Madara has the citizens already under control and they won't even notice you. **Just hurry up.**" With that Zetsu disappeared to bring the art duo as well as Kisame the same message.

"Ts, damn plant freak" Hidan muttered placing his scythe on his back. "Hey Kakuzu, what shall we do?"

Kakuzu glanced at the moon. Of course he could also feel the power, but neither he nor his partner was affected by the genjutsu. "We'll find out what's going on" he said and turned to the direction of Konoha.

* * *

><p>Because of sudden rumors spreading through the streets, saying that someone important was about to visit them, the citizens and shinobi of the Hidden Leaf came together at the sides of the main street. The rookies who actually weren't rookies anymore but chunin and jonin were there too, speculating like everybody else who the person might be that was about to arrive. The moon with the weird comas in it was still visible but no one was worried about it. As long as their Hokage was there they had nothing to worry about. They were save here in Konoha, also why should anybody want to attack them now? They lived in peace with every nation after all.<p>

Suddenly the visitors started looking toward where the gate of the Hidden Leaf was. The visitor was about to arrive. Then first whispers were heard.

"Who is this?"

"Isn't this Madara Uchiha?"

"You mean one of Konoha's funders?"

"Shouldn't he have died?"

"Who is the girl next to him?"

"She doesn't seem to be a ninja… Maybe she is his personal assistant."

"Hey, I know this girl from somewhere" Ino said narrowing her eyes at the brown haired young girl with the little chakra. She didn't remember though meeting her in the barbecue restaurant only a few weeks ago, before they all had participated in the chunin exam.

"Yeah I know. But it would be too troublesome trying to remember" Shikamaru said with a shrug and so they fully concentrated on the highly person next to the girl who was walking toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>I was walking next to Madara into Konoha. The anbu woman had disappeared as we had arrived and we were now stepping into the village without any guards at our side. It wasn't like Madara would need them anyway. The crowd looked at him with open mouths and sparkling eyes like he was some kind of a popstar. Even though he had the same blank expression like usual and didn't even seem to notice the people, I still had the feeling that everyone just had assembled because Madara made them doing so. He was practically walking down the street like a King. The only thing missing was everyone falling to their knees in front of him, I thought darkly.<p>

It didn't seem like anyone even suggested that something could be wrong with a Sharingan moon in the middle of the day or a dead living legend in their streets. Madara's influence of the people was frightening. Before we had stepped through the gate he had instructed me to point everyone out who could be a resisting problem for him. Maybe that was the reason why he let the people come together.

The whole time my mind was screaming at me as soon as I got a glance of Sakura, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten or other Jonin I recognized from the Manga. If I didn't want to be suspicious I had to say something so I pointed or nodded at the persons and said that they were friends of Naruto or involved in important battles but minimized slightly the dramatic effect my mind was giving me. Madara though didn't even seem to care about it greatly. Why should he anyway? The people were under his control, I was the only one who knew what was really going on. I still haven't found a plausible idea why I was immune or why he wanted to know his former enemies even though everyone was in his illusion. Maybe the genjutsu wasn't complete yet, maybe he needed all of Kurama's chakra being extracted…

I was so deepened in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice that we had arrived at the Hokage tower by now. We walked through a door and Tsunade awaited us, standing in front of the large window, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"What do you want?!" she hissed and I wondered if she was influenced or not.

"Talking with you about a regime change, Fifth. With me as the new leader of this world your petty Senju village belongs to me too." His tone was deep, threatening, warning but completely calm like he was talking about the weather.

"Why should I do this?" she asked and I highly doubted that she was caught in his illusion if she was able to talk to him like this.

"I've got the power to destroy your village in an instant. So you either cooperate in doing as I say and obeying my orders or your village and the villagers will be gone in a second."

Tsunade glared at him with pure hatred. Yep, she was definitely not influenced.

"Alright, but don't treat the villagers like your toys! They are still ninjas and citizens of the Leaf!" He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Fine, as long as you will keep them calm. But remember that I will know about every incident the moment its happening." My heart dropped. Even if Madara hadn't complete control yet, I doubted that there would be much resisting if even the Hokage had no other choice left than doing as he said.

"Now leave us alone, _Hokage_" he said with clear disgust in his voice. Tsunade glared at him a last time with narrowed eyes before she walked past us and left her own office, slamming the door shut vilently. Sighing Madara sat down on the big chef seat, relaxed and took a look out of the window.

"Do you want to tell me anything about this woman?" He asked without looking at me but continued to stare outside.

_She's a Senju and the granddaughter of Hashirama!_

"She is strongly on the Jinchuriki's side but she will do anything to save her village." I doubted that he would be happy to hear that she was a relative of his former rival so it would probably be better to leave that fact unsaid.

"Like I thought, this will be the weakness of all the Kages with thus I can control them without wasting too much of my powers on them." The pressure of the genjutsu slowly gave me a headache. I didn't know how much longer I could continue fighting against it without my head exploding. I gazed outside and gasped when I saw the mountain where actually should be the faces of all the previous Kages carved in. Now however it only showed Tsunade's face and next to it, much bigger, Madara's. I heard him chuckle.

"Do you like it?" Numbly I nodded.

"Why… Why did you leave the Hokage's face if I may ask, Lord Madara?"

"If I should loosen the hold on them they might get angry if the face of their current official leader is missing. Sentimental idiots" he mumbled with distaste in his eyes.

"Lord Madara, they are here." Shrieking I turned around just to find Zetsu sticking out of the wall right behind me. Madara nodded.

"Good, they should come in."

Confused I watched Zetsu leave, wondering who would be the guests. To be honest I didn't except it to be them.

The door opened and Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara and Kisame entered, let by Zetsu. Their eyes wandered immediately either to Madara or me.

"What's the little bitch doing here?" Hidan spoke first.

"Who cares about the girl?" Sasori said with his usual bored voice. "I would rather know what is going on" he said glancing at Madara with narrowed eyes.

Madara explained it to them. He told them about the Eye of the moon plan, his partnership with Obito which ended with the younger Uchiha's death right after his tried betrayal – what was also new to me – and the fact that he created a new world where he could control everything with his genjutsu.

"So you want to say that this prick Tobi who was actually a damn Uchiha worked with you to control the rest of us with your fucking Sharingan eyes?!" Deidara growled, hatred dripping like venom from his voice. It was understandable regarding his disgust with everything Uchiha-related.

"No" Madara said completely calm, sitting in the big chair like the King on his throne. "I created this world to end all the wars. I don't want to control anyone." Yeah, right, I thought sarcastically. "But many of these people would rather see me dead than trying to understand what I'm about to achieve, that's why I need to control them. However, Zetsu told me about Akatsuki. You helped me greatly with the capture of the Jinchurikis, that's why I would like you to work for me. There will be trouble rising from the ninja villages and I need persons who can bring this under control" he said looking at each of the Akatsuki members who were listening closely.

"I don't see why we should work for an Uchiha, un" Deidara growled.

Kisame though shrugged. "Why not? It won't be any different than working for Pain I guess."

"Speaking of which, do any of you know where he, Konan or Itachi might be?" Madara asked, making me listen closely. Did this mean that they had escaped his grasp?

"Well, Itachi was about to confront his brother in a battle" Kisame explained. "When I saw the moon I went to the Uchiha hideout to check it out but neither Itachi nor Sasuke where there."

"As for Lord Pain, he's probably with Konan in Amegakure" Sasori said.

"No, he's not. **We've already been there**."

"Hn. Well, sooner or later they will show up" the Uchiha said and stood up, walking around the desk and facing the members. "So, will you work for me?"

"Wait, I still don't get it I think" Hidan said scratching the back of his head. "So you say that this freaking moon makes everyone your slave if you want to?" Kisame chuckled and Kakuzu gave his partner a glare which he ignored. Madara though nodded with a blank expression. "If you want to interpret it that way, yes that's more or less the case."

"If we work for you goes this advantage for us too then? I mean everyone having to obey your orders is pretty fucking great" he said with a wide smirk and a look in his eyes I didn't like. "Then even fuck-face over here could finally find a woman who wouldn't run away screaming by his-"

He was cut off by Kakuzu's hardened hand lifting him into the air by his throat, choking him until his face turned purple. The miser's aura was screaming bloody murder and I resisted the urge to run out of the office screaming. Everybody else though acted like nothing was happening, for them Kakuzu trying to kill Hidan probably was a daily scene.

"This idiot here has a point though. If we work for you, what's in it for us?" Kakuzu asked with a complete calm voice, scaring me more than as he would have yelled and screamed.

"I'll pay you of course; it should be more than enough." Kakuzu nodded satisfied at Madara's answer, still not letting go of Hidan who tried to get out of the grip but without success.

"Alright, the Akatsuki will work for you" the miser decided and the others nodded, even Deidara though he had a scowl on his face. Madara smirked.

"I'm glad to hear that. You can stay in the village if you want or not, I'll contact you through Zetsu if I need you. You can go now." With that the Akatsuki members left the office, Kakuzu dragging a desperate trashing Hidan who was on the edge of unconsciousness with him.

* * *

><p>Carefully he pulled his mask down, activating his Sharingan and observing the people. It was like he had thought… Their chakra signatures were disturbed like it would be by a person who was under a genjutsu.<p>

Quickly he put his mask back down. When Tsunade had called together the other jonin and chunin the moment the red moon had risen she had been able to explain shortly to them what was going on before the force of the genjutsu had interrupted them.

Only an hour earlier Kakashi had seen Madara walking through Konoha's main street with the people making space for him, none of them even thinking about an attack. To not draw attention Kakashi had first settled down to observe the things, coming quickly to the conclusion that Madara was indeed controlling everyone through the Sharingan moon. And now he had even the proof.

He had no idea if really everybody was under the genjutsu but he couldn't risk using his Sharingan too often. Who knew if Madara could sense it? He surely wouldn't be amused about him being not under his influence.

However, Kakashi couldn't stay here for too long. Fighting off the genjutsu was draining him; his chakra level was already low. But should he really leave Konoha and everyone behind him?

On the other side, did he even have another chance? It would only be a question of time until Madara would find out about his resistance and Kakashi was clearly no match for the Uchiha legend.

Suddenly the appearance of five people got Kakashi's attention. His unmasked eye widened at the side of the black cloaks and the red clouds. Akatsuki! They were walking through the village; completely calm and no one, not even the shinobi crossing their way, were stopping them. A silver haired man with a scythe on his back and a terrible bruise forming on his neck laughed. "Oh look at these fuckers! We could kill them all on the spot and no one would even fucking care!"

"Shut up Hidan" a big man with a mask covering most of his face growled. "Or next time I won't release you until you black out!"

"Fuck you old bastard!"

"What shall we do now?" the big blue man who Kakashi recognized as Kisame Hoshigaki asked. If he was here, was his partner Itachi also nearby? The copy ninja looked around but he couldn't see the former Leaf ninja.

"I just want to get away from this damn Uchiha, un" the blond, Deidara, growled, kicking a stone away with his hands pushed in his pockets. "I can't believe that we're really working for him now."

Wait, the Akatsuki were working for Madara? Kakashi frowned in worry. That wasn't good.

"Just let it go brat" the puppeteer Sasori said. "There is nothing we can do against it."

"Yeah and we better should make the best out of it" Kisame said grinning.

"Also we're getting paid."

"Oh fuck you and your money, Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled.

They walked out of sight and Kakashi sighed. He would leave, hopefully unnoticed. Lady Tsunade had said that Naruto might still be out there. He would go and search his student. Kakashi just hoped that the knucklehead was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Hidan will be one of the reasons why this story will have some humor aspects hehe. <strong>

**Please review!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: On the run

**Thanks to everyone who already reviewed, followed and favored. Love you guys!**

**This chapter is about the persons who are currently managing to escape Madara's grasp.**

**Chapter 3: On the run **

It was somewhere in Rain Country, big droplets of water were falling to the ground while thick dark clouds were hanging from the sky, turning the landscape into a greyish dark color. Even though it was only afternoon it was already dark so that one could barely see the two figures walking slowly through the rain. They were dressed in black cloaks with white outlined red clouds on them. The right figure seemed to support its partner who breathed heavily in the cold air. Suddenly the left figure stopped and started to cough violently. Blood dripped out of his mouth and fell to the ground, mixing instantly with the rain droplets.

"Nagato!" the right figure, a woman, called out concerned and halted immediately.

"No Konan, we must go on. We're almost there" the man, Nagato, said weakly. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

The woman hesitated but nodded and continued walking, still supporting the thin fragile body of her friend.

"I'm starting to recognize the landscape" the man suddenly said, gazing around the surroundings. They stopped at a dead pitiful looking tree which was out of miracle still standing somehow. They both stood there for a moment, looking down from the little hill they were standing on to a pile of trees, weed and other plants which seemed to grow around an object.

"We're here…" Nagato said and a faint smile appeared on his lips. The woman let go of him and crouched down. After searching a bit she found it: A hidden hatch in the ground. She pulled it up and it revealed a dark tunnel.

Konan pulled out a torch from under her cloak, enlightening it.

They both jumped into the tunnel and followed it until they reached the hatch that was at the other end. Konan pushed against the entrance. Something blocked it but she collected chakra in her hands and pushed harder. Finally the hatch opened and the woman climbed out of the tunnel and helped the man up.

They were in an old little wood house. Plenty of plants and weed had grown during the time, they came through the windows, the wood planks, the ground, and were growing crisscross through the room.

Suddenly files of paper loosened from the woman's skin and formed into shuriken, dashing through the plants so that the two persons could move freely around the room.

Nagato carefully moved to a board. Removing the plants he revealed three cards. Two of them had a red surface; on the third was the picture of a frog. Under these cards were three names written: Nagato, Yahiko and Konan.

The woman stepped next to her friend, smiling sadly at the view of the cards. "It seems like forever since Jiraya-sensei had made them" she said softly. Nagato only nodded.

"We'll all be home" he muttered quietly, remembering when his friend had said it back then when they had to leave the little hut.

Konan placed a hand on his shoulder. "We should get ready for the night" she said and they both turned at the same time to look outside through a little hole in the wood planks. It wasn't completely dark yet but the slight shining of red which came from the moon was enlightening the surroundings anyway, covering it into a ghostly light. Despite of being hidden behind the clothes the moon was still shining down powerful on the world.

* * *

><p>After running away from the Uchiha hideout, with the moon still glooming from the sky and the pressure of the genjutsu on his mind, Itachi arrived with his unconscious brother over his shoulder in a little civilian village. The civilians had all came out of their houses and were staring amazed and frightened at the same time toward the moon. Unnoticed from everyone Itachi made his way through the villagers and into a motel. The young woman in the entrance hall was so confused that she gave him a key without even checking the money, just to run over to the window and to stare outside again.<p>

The Uchiha walked to the room, locked the door from the inside and placed Sasuke on the bed. He knew that if his brother would wake up he would definitely try to kill him again. Unfortunately the circumstances had changed and so Itachi couldn't leave his brother's side just like that; not now.

He had to tell him the truth. If Sasuke would believe him was another question though.

Sighing Itachi walked into the bathroom and came back with some towels which he used to bind Sasuke's hands to the bedpost and his feet together.

He then sat down on a chair near the window, gazing outside with a frown.

* * *

><p>Jiraya's eyes fluttered open. Carefully he opened them wider. Luckily the surrounding light was only dim so that it didn't hurt his eyes. When his blurry vision became sharper and clearer he looked around.<p>

The Sanin was in a strange room that was bare except for the bed and a nightstand. There wasn't a window but only a door. Frowning he attempted to sit on the edge of the bed to stand up just to feel a sharp pain in his chest. Groaning he lifted the blanket. His entire chest was wrapped in bandages, as well as his right arm. He must have been hurt badly… What the hell did just happen?

Naruto… he had been on training with him and then… Tsunade had sent them a message. Red eyes… pain… Madara had attacked him. Jiraya had no idea what had happened after that. Did Naruto escape?

He hoped so. But where was he? That was definitely no hospital.

Wincing slightly in pain he stood up, his mind slightly dizzy. Carefully he walked over to the door and tried to open it. It wasn't locked. He peered outside just to see hallway which was lit through torches. Barefoot he walked through the hallway just to find out that apparently the whole building that had to be underground must be labyrinth. Great…

"In your current state you shouldn't wander around like that" a voice suddenly said calmly from behind him. He knew that voice from somewhere…

Jiraya turned around just to come face to face with a silver haired man who pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Kabuto…" Jiraya growled out. Then that must mean…

"Ah Jiraya my old friend, I see that you're finally awake. It was about time, I was getting worried about you." An icy cold shiver ran down his spine when he turned around.

"Orochimaru" he growled glaring at the snake Sanin who smirked at him in response. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked trying desperately to remember what had happened after the fight.

"You were beaten up and Kabuto found you wandering aimlessly around. You were obviously caught in the genjutsu" Orochimaru explained. His former team mate narrowed his eyes.

"What genjutsu?" Did Madara cast an illusion on him? Did he catch Naruto? However, the thing the snake Sanin told him next made him widening his eyes in horror. Madara had won. The world was caught up in an illusion. The only reason why Jiraya's mind was free now was because of Kabuto expelling the illusion and bringing him into this underground hideout where they apparently were save from Madara's influence for now.

"Why did you bring me down here and fetched me up, Orochimaru? What kind of game are you playing now?" he growled making Orochimaru chuckle in response.

"You are just too suspicious. Right now I'm only observing things but believe it or not, we're currently on the same side" he continued becoming more serious. "I don't like the idea of Madara controlling us neither especially since I still didn't get the access of the Uchiha power yet. Sasuke ran away" he explained with a sigh, seeing Jiraya raising an eyebrow in question. "However it would be unwise to get into action yet that's why I settled down here."

"You mean you are hiding like the coward you are" Jiraya growled but Orochimaru only shrugged.

"If you want to put it like this, I don't mind." He then turned around and started walking away slowly. "You can go if you want my old friend; I won't stop you. Or you can follow me to a more pleasant room to continue our chatting."

Jiraya narrowed his eyes, threw a glance at Kabuto who was still standing behind him with a blank expression on his face but then followed his old team mate with a sigh. He already knew that he would regret this.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke woke up, Itachi was still sitting on the chair, gazing outside, watching the villagers who by now were continuing living their life like nothing had happened.<p>

"Damn it, Itachi! What is the meaning of this?! Untie me!" his brother hissed with only a slight trace of fear in his voice, but mainly he was angry and furious. Sighing Itachi turned around and looked into the dark narrowed hateful eyes of his younger brother.

"I am sorry Sasuke, but the current situation is more important than our little… fight." Sasuke only snorted.

"What shall this mean? What current situation?" He then frowned, remembering the weird design of the moon. "Does it have anything to do with the moon?" His brother nodded as an answer.

"Someone threw the world we know into a genjutsu and is currently controlling everyone's action. We're exceptions, probably because of our own Sharingan." But regardless of who had casted the illusion, they already would be on their trail by now.

"Does this mean that there are other Uchiha alive? I thought you killed them all!" he hissed.

"No, there are probably two left. Madara who actually died but was brought back to life and someone called Obito who had spied along the Akatsuki for some time, controlling the strings in the background." He paused for a moment, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the intense hateful stare of his beloved brother who he only wanted to protect. But if he wanted to do so, he had to save him from Madara and Obito. They had to work together. And this meant one thing…

"Sasuke, I have to tell you something important" he started not really sure how to say it.

His brother narrowed his eyes on him. "Say it then. It's not like I can move away anyway" he snapped and it actually made Itachi smile just slightly though the smile was gone in the next moment.

"There is something about our clan you have to know…" And he told him everything.

* * *

><p>Naruto was standing at the entrance of a cave, staring outside into sky with a frown. After Rachel had sent him away he had run until he had come across this cave. Since then he hadn't left it except for catching some fishes earlier in a nearby river and collecting wood for the fire which was currently projecting dark dancing shadows on the cave walls behind him.<p>

Gritting his teeth in anger he balled his hands into fists. He hated it. He hated it to run away and hide while everyone else was in danger. He hated it not knowing what was going on out there, especially in Konoha. The worries sickened him! What was with Sakura, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Iruka, and all of his other friends? How was Jiraya doing in the hospital? What happened with Rachel and the anbu?

Dammit, he had to do something! He couldn't just stand here around!

He only took one step forward when the voice of the demon fox stopped him.

**"You're not really that dumb to go out there now, are you?"**

Glaring he turned to the cage. "What else am I supposed to do?! My friends are out there! I have to go to help them!"

**"You're helping them mostly when you stay still and not letting yourself being caught. Even you should have realized by now that it'll be over as soon as Madara get you. The genjutsu isn't as strong as it's supposed to be so your friends will be able to resist it. You on the other hand are terrible with handling genjutsu; you'll dance like a doll as soon as you'll expose yourself."** Naruto gritted his teeth. Of course he knew that the fox was right.

"So then I just should stay here doing nothing?!" he yelled angrily.

**"You should wait for the right moment and strike then."**

"Why are you even so helpful all of a sudden?"

**"I already have explained it to you during our fight with Madara. I hate him more than anybody else and truth to be told that cage is better than being sealed away."**

"So the enemy of my enemy is my friend, huh?"

**"Something like that, yes."** They were silent for a few more moments when something flashed through Naruto's brain.

"Hey, Rachel had said that your name is Kurama, is that right?"

Silence but then the fox grunted.

"Wow, I never thought about you having a name!"

Kurama growled and narrowed his eyes at the boy. **"Well I have one."**

They were silent again and Naruto tried to break the awkward moment with asking "When do you think will be the right moment to strike?"

**"I don't know kid. But until then I also can take a nap. I'm tired." **With that he closed his eyes, placing his head on his paws and making himself comfortable as good as possible.

Naruto sighed and once again looked outside before stepping back into the cave.

"Kurama" he mumbled while sitting down at the fire place making the fox crack an eye open curiously. Naruto leaned back against the cave wall, with a small smile on his lips. Maybe, after years of hatred and distrust, the time had come for Jinchuriki and biju to team up. And somehow Naruto liked the idea of it.

* * *

><p>"You're lying! There's no way that this could be true!" Although Itachi could see slight waver in his brother's eyes, the young Uchiha still looked at him in hatred. "Do you really think I would believe this shit?! You're a murder! You killed my parents! I will never forgive you no matter what crap you're trying to convince me to!"<p>

Itachi closed shortly his eyes, sighing. There was only one other way how he could hopefully convince Sasuke, but this would mean that he had to set a high amount of chakra free which would lead Madara on their trail immediately. But there was no other way…

He reopened his eyes, locking them with Sasuke's, and showed his brother all his memories: The time before the massacre, the last words of their parents, his entry in Akatsuki as a spy, the arrival of the girl from the other world, their battle, and when he carried his unconscious brother into this village.

Sasuke stared at him wide-eyed, breathing heavily. "No…" he mumbled but sounded the opposite of convincing.

"I'm sorry that I never showed you all of this before and that I threw you into darkness and hatred. Maybe I shouldn't have lied to you the whole time, maybe you could have changed our father's mind" Itachi said softly and cut through the bindings of his little brother's wrists. Sasuke only stared into space, trembling slightly, his eyes widened, and sweat collecting on his forehead.

"If you want to kill me now, do it but if even a little part of you starts believing me, follow me. We can't stay here."

Sasuke looked up only to stare at him, shock clearly written in his eyes. For a moment Itachi thought he would be frozen on the spot and he had to carry him outside but then his brother stood up and grabbed his sword with slightly shaking hands. Without looking at his sibling he said through gritted teeth, trying to hide the tremble in his voice: "Just to make it clear, I still don't believe you completely. I'll come with you but you will give me some answers later." Itachi nodded and together they headed out of the door through the hallways and out of the motel, Sasuke's head spinning with the images of his own and Itachi's memories and dozens of questions.

They hid their chakra signatures, pulled their hoodies into their faces and walked in a normal pace but people still turned to them, frowning at them. The walk to the gate of the village seemed to take forever but when they almost had reached it two guards stepped in their way.

"Stop, strangers! Show yourself, who are you?" Sasuke lifted his head up, glaring at the guard with his Sharingan activated and his sword in his hand. Itachi sighed when the guard gasped and gripped his own weapon. In the blink of an eye they were surrounded by armed men.

"In the name of Lord Madara, surrender, you traitors!" the guard in front of them said.

"Sasuke, don't kill them. This is Madara's work, it's not their fault" Itachi said calmly. At least they knew now who the caster of the genjutsu was…

"Hn" his brother only said and charged at the men in front of them, knocking them to the ground. Together, side by side, they ran out of the village and into the nearby forest, followed by the civilians.

* * *

><p>A projection of Madara appeared at the gate of the small civilian village just as the few men that had headed out to catch the intruders returned.<p>

"Lord Madara!" the guard said surprised and bowed deeply before his leader, his king, his god, as did everyone else.

"They did escape, didn't they?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Lord Madara. We weren't able to catch them. Please forgive us."

"Hn. It doesn't matter. This world is in my hand and soon I will control everything smoothly. There is no place for them to hide or to run to. Sooner or later I will catch them and then they will either cooperate or die."

* * *

><p><strong>That was one long chapter... Hope you liked it!<br>**

**Please review, critic is also welcomed as long as it's no flaming.**


	4. Chapter 4: Danzo's interference

**Sorry that it took some time to update. I started watching Bleach and now I'm totally into that anime…**

**Anyway, a slight warning: The last scene in that chapter is rather… unappetizing, so I recommend to not read it while eating ;)**

**Like every time, thanks to the people who reviewed, followed and favored.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Danzo's interference<strong>

The projection of Madara walked through Suna like he owned this village… well, practically he _did_ own it. The people he crossed, civilians and shinobi, bowed respectfully to him when he came across them. He knew that the Kazekage, a young brat and the former Jinchuriki of the one tails, already knew that he was here and was probably awaiting him. And if not Madara didn't care.

He had decided that he wouldn't control the Kages as far as they were cooperative. The Leaf and Mist were already bowing down to him, the Cloud and especially their Raikage were still resisting so he had to put more pressure on them to bring them to heel. Apparently the Jinchuriki of the former eight tails who Madara had killed was that man's brother.

In the same time while he was walking through the sandy streets another projection of him was about to visit the Tschuchikage as well as the feudal lords of the five great nations.

In front of the gates to the Kazekage tower two ninjas were already awaiting him. The girl was blond, wore a black dress and had a fan strapped on her back. The boy had a black hoodie, purple paint on his face and a mummy-like-thing on his back. The Kazekage's siblings, he thought, remembering what that civilian brat had told him. He could feel that their ability to resist his genjutsu was very small, that was the reason why they immediately bowed their heads once he arrived.

"Lord Madara, the Kazekage is already awaiting you" the girl said politely and respectfully.

"Hn" he only said and they lead them into the tower. They were completely under his control; he surely could use this fact for his advantages.

The Kazekage was standing in front of the window, looking outside, when his siblings and Madara entered though he turned around before the door had closed again. His hair was red, his eyes blue and black outlined, and the kanji for love was placed on his forehead. He was young indeed.

"I presume that you're the one who is in control of the genjutsu shining down from the moon, correct?" he asked in a calm voice. Madara only nodded with a slight smirk. Opposite to the Hokage woman that boy didn't show any emotion, nor fear or anger.

"Then what can I do for you?"

"You should have noticed by now that I can control every living being in this new world, in my world. However, I don't want to waste any chakra so I ask you friendly to do as I say. In return I will keep your village and its villagers safe and give them freedom." Gaara hesitated but in fact he already knew what his answer would be. He became the new Kazekage to protect his village and its citizens. He could tell from the force that came down from the moon that this man had indeed the power to bend everyone to his will… he already had seen it with his siblings and the council.

With a sigh Gaara nodded. "Fine, but I ask you to release my siblings as well." Madara smirked.

"Why should I do that? I heard that you're very fund with the nine tails Jinchuriki who I'm still searching. Your siblings will keep an eye on you for me and take care that you don't do anything foolish which would only result in your sand village being crushed."

Gaara slightly narrowed his eyes. But he was glad to hear that Naruto was still free and on the run. At least there was one good message.

"Is there something else you want to discuss, Lord Madara, because I have work to do" the red haired said coldly, emphasizing the word _lord_.

Madara only smirked wider. "No, that was everything for now. I look forward working together with you, Kazekage." He then turned around and left the office. The siblings, his new spies, accompanied him to the exit while he told them exactly what they had to do.

* * *

><p>Madara led me through the halls and into a bedroom. Inside was a huge double bed with wooden decorated bed posts, an antique looking table and armoire, dark red curtains, a black carpet and a second door.<p>

I had to say: That was an awesome bedroom. Madara was really enjoying his new positions as a ruler. But why did he bring me here? Scenes of rape, blood and torture popped in my head and for a moment I was frozen by fear, not daring to turn around, afraid that he would see the horror in my eyes.

I heard the door closing behind the Uchiha. Suddenly the pressure of the genjutsu was gone. First I was confused and didn't understand what was going on but then my slow brain understood that he lifted his control of me: I was supposed to be free; free to think, free to act.

I turned around to face him, not even trying to hide the nervousness, fear and confusion. Madara stood in front of the closed door, his arms crossed in front of his chest, studying my slightly trembling form since I wasn't able to make the horrifying pictures leave my mind. He was apparently waiting for a reaction from me so I took a stumbling step backward to bring some space between us and asked quietly: "What is going on here?" I actually meant the reason why he dragged me into his bedroom but he understood it in another way.

"What do you think?" An evil smirk played around his lips, making me shiver. "I can't understand why anyone thought you could stop me. In the end you were only a mere weak useless civilian brat and I won. This world is now under my control and no one can stop it."

"Then why am I still here when I'm so fucking useless?!" I hissed. I didn't know what happened but suddenly the fear had disappeared and all I felt was anger. I mean I had enough of hearing how useless I was since I had landed in this world, but still everyone wants to keep me alive because of I know everything. So what the hell?! I glared at the slightly surprised man who only raised an eyebrow at my outburst.

"Even though you are weak you still possess important information which I need. You'll tell me what I want to know and be my own personal little servant. That's why I let you live for now."

"I won't tell you anything and I will especially not be your servant!" Madara only laughed about it.

"Dear, you already told me a lot and I'll make sure that you will tell me everything else you know" he said smirking making me growl.

"Then why am I speaking freely to you now? Why not controlling me 24 hours a day?" I asked. Blame my headache that I was so pissed off and angry.

He shrugged. "It's more fun" he simply said. "I have to manage some things… You stay in this room. Be a good assistant and I won't have to control you that much."

"You didn't get Naruto yet, did you?" I asked as he already had turned around and had touched the door knob but halted when he heard me. "Is your genjutsu weaker than you hoped it would be? Can't you control anybody?"

"That shouldn't bother you. Even if I can't control anybody yet, there's no escaping for those who try to stand against me. There's no place they could run to. Sooner or later I will catch even the last remaining Jinchuriki and then this world will be fully under my control."

"You're wrong" I growled. "Naruto will beat you senseless and shatter your stupid genjutsu into pieces!"

Madara threw his head back and laughed with his back still turned to me and his hand touching the knob. "If you're fool enough to believe this, go on. But you're only making yourself wrong hopes" he said still chuckling and left the room, leaving me behind.

Breathing heavily and somehow frozen on the spot I glared at the closed door. In a fit of rage I slammed my fist against the wall, only to hurt myself in the process of course.

Damn it, why was I so weak?! Even though I was immune against Madara's control I couldn't do anything. If I took one wrong step he would kill me in the instant! I was weak, I was helpless and I was completely at his mercy though I doubted that he even had such a thing like mercy.

Dammit, dammit, dammit!

What should I do? What could I do?! Nothing much in my condition, I guess. I could only eavesdrop and try to find out a way how to possibly beat him and to hope that Naruto wouldn't be caught.

Groaning I walked over to the bed and sat down. Suddenly I felt so tired and exhausted. The mattress was really soft.

With a sigh I kicked my shoes from my feet and lay down on the bed, closing my eyes and drifting off into a short light sleep.

* * *

><p>Startled I woke up. When I realized that everything had been real I turned around with a groan and hid my face in the pillow. At this moment I really just wanted to fall asleep again so that I could escape that Hell for a few more moments.<p>

**"Stand up. **Lord Madara wants to see you" I shrieked and sat up straight, causing my head to spin. Zetsu was standing at the end of the bed, looking at me with his yellow eyes. I stared back at him.

"Pervert!" I finally screamed and scrambled back. The white half chuckled while the dark side growled.

**"Come now."**

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked angrily, standing up.

"Who knows…" he mused making me fume.

I followed him to the office that once had belonged Tsunade and was now filled with Madara's evil arrogant presence.

He barely turned his head to look at me as he was gazing outside the big window.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, more like grumbled.

"Hn. Why so down?" he asked with a small smirk, finally turning to me. I glared at him.

"Do you finally start to see how unwinnable this senseless fight is for you? You should surrender little girl" he said stepping closer to me, raising his hand. I flinched and wanted to step back but he stopped me by grabbing my arm with his other hand. He touched my cheek, his fingers brushing over my skin. I started shaking, balling my hands into fists, holding my breath. He leaned into me and whispered into my ear: "There's no hope for you left."

I gritted my teeth. "You're wrong" I whispered. He only laughed.

"Who do you think will come and save you? That Jinchuriki brat? I will sense it the moment someone will even come close to this village." Not if the person would come through a portal, I thought, an image of Chloe flashing through my mind. She should know by now what had happened. She could kill Madara.

The Uchiha seemed to read my thought because he suddenly said: "You don't know it yet, do you?" I looked up at him, frowning in confusion. What did he mean? His smirk only widened. "If you still believe in this Guardian woman I have to disappoint you. She won't come. She's dead."

My eyes widened. What?

"You're lying" I whispered narrowing my eyes at him, searching for a lie in his dark eyes.

"No. Both she and the other Guardian, Eve, defeated each other in battle."

I didn't know why but I believed him. I bit on my bottom lip, my body started to tremble.

No…

I felt tears threatening to form in my eyes.

"I told you that it's over" he said with an icy cold voice and then I felt once again the genjutsu trying to control me.

"I want you to tell me about the shinobi you know who're currently living in Konoha, their techniques and if they could be a danger or not" he instructed, walking back to sit down on his chair while I stood.

I tried to push the shocking news about Chloe's death away, suppressing the tears. I had to deceive Madara, had to make him think that I was manipulated like everyone else. I couldn't have him find out about my immunity.

* * *

><p>It was already dark outside, I was still tired despite of my nap earlier and my stomach was grumbling. But I couldn't react to neither of these facts; instead I was still standing in the office, telling Madara about the Konoha shinobi. I tried to give him as little information as possible and only the harmless facts. It didn't help either that this annoying voice in my head screamed in my head the whole time, wanting me to tell him the right answers. I already had a big headache.<p>

Suddenly the door opened and none other than Danzo entered.

"What is the meaning of all this?" he demanded to know. Madara looked at him slightly surprised and I knew that he wasn't supposed to speak like this.

"Who are you?" he asked and his cold voice sent shivers down my spine. Danzo though looked unimpressed.

"I gave you a question first, Uchiha." Madara raised an eyebrow and looked at me in question. This time though I didn't even try to say something different because I couldn't care less about Danzo.

"He has the Sharingan of Shisui, a very powerful one, in his right eye and other Sharingan in his bandaged arm." The next thing happened so fast I only saw that Madara wasn't in his seat anymore, Danzo suddenly stumbled back and blood was spilled.

Shocked I realized that Madara just had cut through the arm of Danzo which lay now on the ground while the blood from the fresh wound spilled onto the floor. Madara stepped closer to Danzo who obviously struggled against the control. The Uchiha raised his hand and ripped the bandages away from Danzo's face, revealing the Sharingan. I knew what was about to come. Still I couldn't do anything than staring, too horrified to move.

The noise when Madara's fingers forced their way into the eye of the root leader was indescribable terrible. Danzo screamed, he tried to step back but Madara stopped him by gripping his shoulder with his right hand while his left one ripped out the eyeball containing the Sharingan. Blood soaked out of the now empty eye socket and the arm stump.

I felt the force of the genjutsu increasing.

"Now, who are you?" the Uchiha asked again.

This time though Danzo answered almost immediately. "Danzo Shimura." He stared dully at Madara through his left eye while his right eye socket was empty, dark and blood filled.

"What position in Konoha do you have?"

"I'm the leader of the Root, a special group of anbu who are subordinated to me and only follow my orders but I will gladly put them under your command, Lord Madara."

"Hn. Good. You can leave now." Danzo bowed and left, still bleeding from the wounds, leaving a trace of crimson droplets on his way out. Madara sighed and looked down at his red sparkled clothes. His left hand was closed. Blood and another substance from the eye were leaking through his closed fingers, streaming down his hand.

I was too shocked to even react.

Without a word Madara left with the eyeball in his left hand and the cut arm in his right.

I just felt so sick in my stomach. I felt the urge to throw up, the smell of blood made me gag.

Quickly I hurried back into my room with my hands pressed against my mouth, shaking and wide eyed, the images of spilling blood, an empty eye socket and a cut arm not leaving my mind.

As soon as I closed the door behind me the pressure left me as he had stopped his influence on my mind. Luckily there was a small bathroom connected to the bedroom. I ran into it and bent over the toilet, choking and gagging but because of my empty stomach nothing but gall came out.

I was shaking so terribly, kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet, sweat making my clothes stick on my skin and tears streaming down my face. Finally I collapsed on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like Danzo, so it wasn't a hard decission to make him lose his Sharingan and suffer. He deserves it. But now Madara has control over the root... <strong>

**Next chapter Kakashi tries to flee out of Konoha.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja

**I know it had been a long time, I'm so so so sorry! I already had written most of the chapter pretty early but it took like forever to write the last part. I will explain why in the end. Here's now finally the next chapter!**

**Thank you all for your patience.**

**Chapter 5: Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja**

I must have passed out after some time because when I regained consciousness again I was curled up in a ball on the cold floor of the bathroom. My cheeks were covered with salty tears, I had a disgusting taste in my mouth and my head was still pondering even if only slightly.

I fought my body into a sitting position and after that tried to stand up with shaking hands and using the wall as support. Stumbling to the sink I tried to wash that taste out of my mouth and splattered some water in my face.

Tired and exhausted like hell I walked back into the bedroom and lay down into the bed. It didn't take long and my stomach started grumbling despite of that horrifying scene still flashing through my mind.

Someone knocked on the door. I blinked, stopped from massaging my temples in hope of easing the pain from the increasing headache and called the person in. It was Shizune with a tray of food in her hands. She bowed slightly and placed the tray on the table.

"I hope I don't disturb you but Lord Madara told me to bring you some food" she said with a smile.

I nodded. "Thank you" I mumbled but I didn't dare to stand up, fearing I would fall down again. Shizune was clearly under control. Her voice was so… obeying and light, it made me grimace in disgust. She was acting like a doll.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've got a slight headache" I answered with closed eyes. And a disgusting scene carved in my brain, I thought.

"Oh, let me help you" she said with too much happiness and sweetness in her voice. But I nodded. Shizune was a medic after all.

She put her fingers on either side of my head and I felt the warmth of her chakra. Only a few seconds after, the headache was gone.

"Thank you Shizune" I said smiling in relief and walked to the tray with the food.

"No problem" she said with a big smile. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" I shook my head, already starting to stuff the food in my mouth and she bowed and left the room.

Damn, I was so lucky that I was immune and not being turned into such a puppet.

That brought me again back to the question: Why was I immune?

During the day a theory had risen in my head. Chloe had told me once that her powers were much stronger than those of a ninja, including Madara. I was thinking back to the one day, right after I had tried and failed to warn Suna about Akatsuki's approach. Chloe had got me out and brought me to Konoha where I had talked with Tsunade. But before, as we had been standing in front of the Hokage tower, she had given me some of her magic and had said something like "I hope that you will never need this". What if back then she had given me the ability to fight off genjutsu, as a kind of back-up plan? That would explain why only I, a weakling with none other ability, was immune against it.

So Chloe had given me my trump card against Madara. I smiled.

Thank you, Chloe. I won't let it go to waste.

* * *

><p>Kisame closed the door and Kakuzu quickly put a sound proof jutsu on the room, along with several seals that would prevent anyone, even Zetsu, from eavesdropping.<p>

"This is all just shit!" Deidara yelled angrily, hitting the wall with his fist, creating a crack. "Why do we bend down to that crappy Uchiha? We should blast him to hell instead, un!"

"Be quiet brat" Sasori growled, sitting down on the only bed. They had entered this abandoned apartment unseen to discuss their further steps. "No one of us is happy about it."

"Yeah even if it sounds great having your will carried out immediately, it's just not the fucking same" Hidan said frowning and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his bare chest. "I want the people to fucking scream and not bow down to me! How should I please Lord Jashin with that?"

"What are we waiting for then?" Deidara growled and pulled one of his bombs out. "Let's blast that asshole to hell, un!"

"Don't be more stupid than you already are" Sasori said with a sigh. "For now we're saved from the genjutsu because Madara thinks we're loyal to him but as soon as he even gets suspicious he'll control us too. We have to work carefully."

"Ah fuck this! Why can't we just go in there and kill that motherfucker?!" Hidan yelled gripping his scythe as he was already thirsting for a fight.

"I don't think that this would be easy, even for us" Kisame said frowning. "That genjutsu is strong; it's giving me goose pumps ever since the very first second. Even Itachi and Leader are currently hiding from him."

"We can't risk anything. Let's pretend to work for him now and when the right moment comes, we'll act" Kakuzu said.

Kisame threw him an interested look. "Why are you even fond of this idea, Kakuzu? After all Madara is paying us, shouldn't you be happy?"

Kakuzu growled. "This world is faked so the money and ecology is it too. Money isn't worth anything in here."

"You and your damn money" Hidan grumbled.

"It's decided then" the puppeteer said, standing up. "We'll keep this up until the right opportunity comes." The others nodded except for Deidara who was creating one bomb after another, imagining them exploding in the face of that Uchiha.

"Brat" Sasori said with dangerous tone, making Deidara look up with a frown. "I only repeat what I told you before we arrived in Konoha: Screw this up and I will test every single one of my poisons at you, am I clear?" Hidan snickered at the lecturing tone but the blond nodded with a glare and gritted teeth, shoving his bombs back into his pocket.

"Good, then let's fucking go. I need to slaughter something" Hidan said. They removed the jutsu and the seals and left the building.

* * *

><p>Madara was working in his self-claimed office when Zetsu appeared. "Lord Madara, there is trouble." Frowning, the Uchiha looked up. "Someone is currently leaving the village but the person doesn't seem to be under your genjutsu. <strong>His name is Kakashi Hatake.<strong>"

"Why is he able to resist my genjutsu?"

"Well, a cause could be that he's in the possession of a Sharingan" Zetsu said. Madara just stared at him, anger rising.

"And why didn't you tell me that earlier?" he snapped fighting back the urge to break that plant's neck.

"**We thought the girl has told you about him already.** So I presume she didn't?"

"No" he growled and stood up, rushing to the door. Madara didn't know if he should be angered about the fact that someone was resisting him right under his nose while everybody around him was so incompetent, or if he should be anticipated to soon have one more Sharingan in his collection. However, that foolish ninja who was currently trying to break through wouldn't get away.

Madara let his influence work and sent out some people to stop him. The best thing about it was that he had control about everyone in this pathetic village. He wondered what would happen if that Kakashi was to be forced to fight against his comrades. Madara smirked. No one was about to get away from him.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had made it outside Konoha and into the forest. So far so good, though he was sure that Madara knew about his escape by now. He had to hurry.<p>

He didn't make it far when a kunai swished past him, missing him only by inches.

Kakashi stopped and whirled around, kunai in his hand and his Sharingan activated.

In front of him Guy and Genma were standing. Someone landed behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Ebisu pointing a kunai at him.

"Kakashi Hatake, on Lord Madara's orders you have to return to Konoha immediately!" the ninja with the sun glasses yelled.

"Ebisu, Guy, Genma..." he said, knowing that all three of them were controlled by the genjutsu. He himself could feel the pressure increasing, making sweat drops appearing on his skin. He had to hurry though it wouldn't be easy to get pass his former comrades, especially since they all looked like they were ready to kill him but he couldn't hurt them.

The copy ninja sighed and closed for a short moment his eyes. "I'm sorry" he said and then threw the kunai at Ebisu, using his short distraction to jump into the trees.

"After him!" he heard Guy yelling. "Don't let the traitor escape!"

He dashed through the trees, his pursuer tight on his heels. He had to get rid of them or he wouldn't be able to escape at all.

Kakshi threw some kunais with explosive tags into the tree trunks and made them explode the moment the others crossed them. It didn't work though and Guy only sped up, getting closer until Kakashi had to duck under a kick of the taijutsu expert. They had a wild sparing of taijutsu kicks and punches in the middle of the air, Kakashi tried to get Guy into a genjutsu but because of all their rival games Guy could fight without having to look at him.

The copy ninja jumped onto the ground and the kunais thrown by Ebisu missed him only by inches. On the forest floor Genma was already waiting for him, battling him fiercely. However, he made the mistake to look up and a second later sunk unconscious to the ground.

Kakashi kept running with his two chasers still on his heels. Making quick hand signs he created the Hiding in Mist technique he had copied once from Zabuza, hoping he could escape in the mist by masking his chakra.

"Damn, where did that traitor go? Can you sense him Ebisu?"

There was a moment of silence. "Yes. This way."

They found Kakashi quickly and impaled his body with kunai and shuriken. However, it was only a clone and a blink of an eye later Ebisu was pulled into the ground and was now stuck in the earth.

"You won't get away!" Guy yelled when Kakashi appeared on the surface. "Dynamic entry!" Kakashi was kicked in the chest and flew into a tree.

"Haha, not even the great Kakashi can withstand the power of youth!" he exclaimed, smirking.

Kakashi stood back up, already creating signs for another jutsu. "Fire Style, Fireball jutsu" he said and the mass of fire rolled toward Guy who quickly jumped out of the way. But Kakashi had anticipated the move and was already waiting for him, about to punch him onto the ground but Guy was only smirking, dodged his attack and rammed a kunai into his flesh. The log fell onto the ground; Kakashi appeared behind his rivalry friend and knocked him out. Panting heavily the copy ninja landed on the floor. This fight took too long, he had to get out!

Kakashi only had taken four steps when a figure appeared in front of him. His eyes went wide in shocking recognition.

"So you're the one with the Sharingan. You seem to know how to use it but your potential will never be as good as one of a true Uchiha. The eye is only wasted with you."

It was more a reflex than a well-thought move when Kakashi threw the kunai at the projection Madara and in the same time dashed away left.

He didn't make it far when the legendary Uchiha appeared next to him. Kakashi could barely avoid a strike to his throat but his shoulder was cut open. Blood splashed onto the ground. The copy ninja breathed heavily and pressed a hand onto the wound. The battle he had against his controlled friends and the constant force of the genjutsu were drawing a lot of energy and chakra out of his body. Even under perfect conditions he doubted that he could have successfully fought against Madara, but now there was no chance of winning.

Madara smirked. "You seem to be an intelligent and smart ninja, Kakashi Hatake so I give you the chance to surrender. I will spare your life and only take your left eye."

Blood war running down his arm, dripping onto the ground and creating a small puddle. His knuckles had turned white because of the hard grip he had on the kunai.

Kakashi knew that he could impossibly win a battle against Madara Uchiha. He knew that this was the end for him. But he also knew that under no circumstances he could allow the Uchiha to get his hands to the Sharingan. The Sharingan, his friend Obito Uchiha had given him during the last moments in his life, a present for his promotion to a jonin. The Sharingan that had witnessed as his own chidori suddenly had impaled and killed his other comrade, Rin Nohara. He hadn't been able to protect either of them even though he had promised Obito to take care of Rin. His power never had been enough to prevent their deaths.

But now he had a new team, team 7. He had taught them the importance of comradeship, something he had realized too late in his own life. He had trained them to be strong shinobi who hopefully, no, who would put an end to this genjutsu.

He had made a lot of friends in Konoha, he had an eternal rival who even after the deaths of his old team had always tried to cheer him up.

He finally understood what his father's motives had been, understood why he had to do what he did and he honored him for doing so.

Kakashi's breathing slowed down. His heart steadied at a normal pace. He raised his hand with the kunai in it.

Goodbye, everyone. This is the end for me.

Kakashi Hatake stabbed through his left eye, destroying the Sharingan and killing himself with it.

The legendary copy ninja of Konoha was dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, sad ending… I've been completly stuck on this last part because for a long time I couldn't decide whether I should let Kakashi die or not or how I should let him die. It should be a heroic death and I hope I managed to do it. Kakashi's one of my absolute favorites so I understand if you hate me now. However, he won't be the only one dying in this story so prepare yourselves.<strong>

**Again, sorry for the long delay but I promise that the next chapter will be updated sooner.**

**Also, the part with the Akatsuki was inspired by goldenlucario1. I hope it explains why the Akatsuki agreed in working with the Uchiha.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fallen Angel

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, favored and followed!**

**Like promised, the next chapters will be updated quicker.**

**Chapter 6: Fallen Angel**

When I had recovered mostly from the headache and the sickening feeling in my stomach I walked to the door. I hadn't thought it would be open but it actually was. Looking up and down the corridor I stepped outside.

The force of the genjutsu was almost completely gone and so I could safely leave without having to worry about what I might tell Madara if he'd catch me strolling around when I actually should have stayed in the room.

For some time I walked aimlessly through the Hokage tower without knowing where the exit was and with a complete lack of orientation. I was sure that I was running in circles. However, after what felt like hours I finally reached the doors leading to the streets of Konoha and I stepped out into the early cool day. I had no idea of what I should do now. If Madara didn't know yet that I wasn't in the room anymore, he would notice it soon. There wasn't anyone I could contact because I didn't know if there was someone who was able to resist the genjutsu.

I was all on my own.

Maybe I should try to escape from Konoha though I highly doubted that it would work. Suddenly I saw a little crow gathering at my left side. I frowned and stepped closer. The first thing I noticed was that the people – mostly ninjas – all had an expression of complete shock, anger or sadness on their pale faces. They were definitely not puppets in the moment, most likely because the Sharingan moon wasn't shining down that strongly anymore.

I got closer to the crowd and pushed through the people. I recognized some of them from the anime. Then I saw what they were all staring at. My eyes widened in shock.

No…

There hung the ripped blue mask that evidently belonged to none other than Kakashi Hatake. The blue fabric was covered in dried red blood.

Next to the staff to which the mask was attached to was a sing. It was in Japanese, I couldn't read it – although I could understand everyone I couldn't read the signs. But it wasn't important as I had a good idea about what was standing on the sign. Next to me Guy nearly collapsed from desperation.

"If we wouldn't have stopped him, Kakashi would have made it! We stopped him from escaping! If we wouldn't have interfered, he would still live and be save now!"

"That bastard will pay for using us for murdering one of our comrades" I heard Ebisu say while Kotetsu and Izumo supported Guy who was about to break down.

"That's unforgivable!"

"We should use this opportunity and avenge Kakashi in killing that Uchiha bastard!"

"No, he will expect it now that he doesn't control us anymore" Asuma said frowning. "We will play right into his hand and end up just like Kakashi."

"What do you think we should do then?" Kurenai asked him. Asuma shrugged, illuminating one of his cigarettes. He looked surprisingly calm on the surface but I could see the hardness in his eyes.

"We should wait for the right opportunity to come. That's all we can do for now."

I was still staring at the bloody mask while listening to their conversation. Everything felt so hopeless. Even if they weren't controlled by Madara he was still winning. Wasn't there anything we could do?

Suddenly I felt his powerful, evil, suffocating chakra coming closer. I didn't need to turn around to know that Madara was approaching us. I heard Guy yelling and cursing while his friends tried to hold him back while pulling him away. Madara looked like he couldn't care less. He stepped to my side, gazing at the sign and the mask of his defeated enemy.

"Come" he finally said and turned to the entrance of the Hokage building. For a moment I closed my eyes, took a deep breath to calm down, bit my lips to prevent myself from yelling, and balled my hands to fists to suppress the urge to beat his arrogant face. I followed him inside and into the office that should belong to Tsunade.

During the day Madara didn't say one word to the murder of Kakashi. Instead he let us have our consciousness to make the pain of loss, helplessness, defeat and powerlessness even worse. However, I knew that if we wanted to win against him we needed to know how exactly the genjutsu was working so that we could avoid it.

* * *

><p>The next few days I experimented to find out more about Madara's genjutsu. Apparently the current illusion that was placed on the moon was only infecting the civilians, lower ninjas and those who completely sucked at genjutsu although I had no clue how to explain that Naruto was still able to hide from Madara then. So the better you are in chakra control and thus in genjutsu, the easier it could be to break free and the more chakra Madara had to put into the genjutsu to control special people, that's why he made a deal with the Kages and cut out Danzo's Sharingans to control them easier without wasting so much extra chakra. There were several strong ninjas who were still escaping Madara's grasp like Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Nagato, Konan, and maybe Jiraya, Orochimaru, Kabuto and their minions. Madara had implanted their names and physical characteristics into the minds of the easy-to-control-people who would inform him via mind-message right away if anyone should see them. Also, Madara was mostly the whole time inside the Hokage tower, ruling his empire from there, but he could send his projections that had the same abilities like him to all places in the world at all time. That's how he informed all the Kages in such a short time and was able to confront Kakashi that quickly. So if anyone should find one of the run-aways he could appear on that spot almost in an instant to catch this person and to draw him or her into his illusion.<p>

I was only controlled when he wanted important information out of me like possible insurgents. Of course I lied as much as possible without getting suspicious. Apparently he hadn't looked into the bingo book or person files yet but rather asked me about it. Luckily, or else I would have been screwed by now. I didn't know why he was sometimes lifting the genjutsu off me and he didn't tell me the reason when I was asking him but I think it was amusement because he was always looking at me with that damn victorious smirk when I was free to act. After all I was sent to this world to stop him and failed and I think he just wanted to rub it under my nose as often as he could.

Once I had let his genjutsu taking over me, just to experience how it felt but only when it had been clear that he wanted to know minor things and I wouldn't rant anything out while I was controlled by him. Anyway, after he had released me it had felt like I had woken up from a dream. I was still remembering bits and pieces about what had happened but it was all fuzzy and unclear. And it was scary because I really couldn't have done anything against it and didn't even know that I was being controlled!

However, Madara didn't always want to draw me into this kind of a genjutsu where I completely became his puppet. Sometimes it was weaker and he only used it to get one or two info out of me, or to make me do special things like going to my room, bringing him something he wanted or leaving the office. Then it almost felt like being controlled by Sasori's chakra strings; I was conscious, I was clearly aware of what was happening but I couldn't do anything against it and had to follow his orders.

Another thing was that the genjutsu was stronger when the moon was completely visible. That was mostly the case but not always. Sometimes, though it didn't happen that often, it was hidden behind clouds or appeared to be weaker or even vanished for short times. If we wanted to strike, we had to do it in such a moment.

One of my personal being-immune problems was that I constantly had a headache. It was a small price considering the power it gave me but it still sucked. Once I had snuck into the hospital and got me some aspirin but the medicine didn't always help. Sometimes it became really hard to concentrate in order to make Madara believe that I was under his influence. To do so I had to control my facial expression perfectly. It had to be blank; I wasn't allowed to show pain, angst, fear or happiness. It wasn't always working but luckily it seemed like Madara was so sure that I was one of his minions that he didn't even notice it when my blank expression slipped. His arrogance was keeping him from noticing that something was off about me and I was really glad about it. Otherwise I already would have been screwed.

* * *

><p>They were still walking in the open field when the moon broke through the clouds. Wide-eyed they looked up at the red silhouette.<p>

"Damn" Nagato cursed, grabbed Konan's hand and dragged her with him toward the forest that wasn't that far away anymore, but for them it was like an eternity.

Suddenly Konan dug her heels in the ground and forced them to stop.

"Konan, we have to move on! It's not that far anymore!" he called out, turning to his friend. The blue haired woman held her head in pain, gasping for air.

"Shit" he mumbled and continued dragging her with him, making her stumble but he didn't let go of her. He himself could feel the power of the Sharingan, but he was slightly protected from it by his Rinnegan and its powers, Konan though wasn't.

"Nagato…" she breathed out and he turned just in time to dodge the kunai she swung at him.

"He knows already that we are here, it's like he can read my mind" she pressed out, paper sheets loosening from her body and flying around her. "He wants you dead… Nagato…"

He dodged the paper shurikens, jumping backwards. "No, Konan! Fight him! I know you're strong enough. Come on, we can still make it, the forest isn't that much far away anymore!"

"I-I can't. He's too strong. Nagato… please run. Run into the forest, I'll fight him off."

"No! I won't leave you!" He had promised Yahiko, had promised him that he would take care of her. He couldn't lose her now. He couldn't lose another friend.

"He's coming" she whispered. Wings appeared on her back and she flew straight toward him, her expression changing between sorrow and blank. Cursing he pushed her away with Almighty Push.

"Nagato, please leave. You're the bridge to peace; I was just the pillar supporting you. You have to make it; you can bring the world real peace. Please…"

It hurt him by only looking in her face, in her sad amber eyes. A tear ran down her cheek as she looked at him pleadingly while more papers loosened from her body.

"I don't want to fight you… I don't want him making me hurt you… Please Nagato… I'll be okay, just finish what you've started. Do it for me..."

Nagato was torn. He knew that Konan was right but alone the thought of leaving her behind gave him unbearable pain.

The force of the genjutsu became more and more suffocating.

"I'm sorry Konan" he finally mumbled, already regretting the decision. "I promise you that I'll come back."

"Almighty Push" he said and without a second look at his long comrade and dear friend he turned and ran straight to the trees, where he hopefully would be covered from the bright light of the moon.

* * *

><p>With the little control she had left Konan picked up one of the paper shuriken that were floating around her, ready to be thrown into Nagato's direction, and slammed it into her chest. Gasping from the pain she watched as the paper turned red from her blood, red as the moon.<p>

Stumbling a step forward she already felt the power leaving her body. The shuriken turned back into a normal paper sheet and sailed to the wet ground. A puddle of blood formed underneath her and her knees hit the dirt as she collapsed. With a smile she looked to where Nagato had run to. He would make it.

"You're stronger than I thought, woman." The dark voice made her wince slightly. Weakly she looked up, right into the demonic emotionless red eyes of Madara.

"You won't get your hands on him" she whispered with a small smile on her lips.

"He can't hide from me forever. Some time I will get him, and his eyes. The question though is what shall I do with you, paper woman?" He muttered to himself, looking at her with tilted head.

"Kill me" she mumbled, pressing her hand on the deep wound in her belly.

She felt the cold metal of his sword pressing against her throat. One last time she looked up at the cloudy dark sky of the Rain Country and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the story is now moving into a very tragicbloody/angsty direction where the good guys won't always win and Madara demonstrates his power.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tsunade Senju

**Thanks for the reviews and for still reading this story!**

**Chapter 7: Tsunade Senju**

It was almost evening when they reached the village: A small civilian village in which they would spend the night and hide from Madara's watch. With the hoodies hiding their faces the Uchiha brothers slowly made their way along the main street, their eyes scanning the laughing, joking, happy people who actually were all Madara's spies. Of course their Sharingan were deactivated to not draw any attention and their chakra signatures were masked.

They entered a small hotel that neither looked bad nor good. A brightly smiling young woman was sitting behind the reception desk and was about to attend on another traveler who also was dressed in a black cloak, hiding most of his figure.

Itachi and Sasuke both looked up from under their hoodies and narrowed their eyes at the stranger while stepping slowly closer. The woman just had noticed them and smiled widely at them.

"Hey! I'll be by your side in a moment okay?"

The hooded figure shifted in his stance and then turned around to glance at them. Itachi's eyes widened for the split of a second when he saw into purple ringed eyes.

"Lord Pain?" he asked in disbelief. The moment he spoke the two words the smile of the receptionist's lips faltered and she tensed, looking between them back and forth.

"Do you know each other?" she asked curiously, her blue eyes narrowing slightly.

Shit, Itachi thought and threw a quick glance to the hooded figure that he definitely recognized as his former leader tough he looked different, without piercings but red hair being visible under the hood. Madara must search for him too, he thought, and everyone under his genjutsu was ordered to tell him as soon as someone with their appearance and name would appear.

With a fake smile and calmly he turned to the young woman. "No, I'm sorry. I've mistaken him with someone, an enemy of our true lord Madara. This man though isn't an enemy." Sasuke who had already gripped his sword gave him a confused look but Pain nodded at him.

"Can we have a room, please?" The smile reappeared on the woman's lips and she nodded, handing him a key.

Pain grabbed his own one and together they made their way upstairs silently to where their rooms were. Itachi unlocked their door and all three of them entered into the small room with two beds, a small desk, a big armoire, a door to the bathroom and a window covered by curtains.

As soon as the door was locked they all took down the hoodies and Itachi surprisingly saw that Pain looked completely different – thinner, more fragile, without any piercings, his hair red with strands of white.

"Who is this, brother?" Sasuke asked his right hand still on the grip of his sword.

"He's the leader of the Akatsuki" Itachi answered.

"So you two are also immune against Madara's genjutsu? No surprise though seeing that you have the Sharingan too" Pain said.

"How did you escape Madara?" Itachi asked curiously. Since they were always just on the run, avoiding talking with anyone, they hadn't really get news about what was going on elsewhere.

Pain quickly told them about what happened: Chloe warning him about Madara and then dying, him and Konan leaving Amegakure, and Madara getting Konan. "I hadn't heard from her since she got under Madara's influence. I don't even know if she's still alive."

Even though he tried to hide it, for a short moment there were sadness, worry and a slight fear visible in his eyes but then they were as emotionless and hard as before.

"Apparently Madara is in Konoha for most of the time, regulating everything from there" Nagato told them the little news he had received. "Also Akatsuki is working for them, well, at least the remaining members."

"Most of the people are completely under his control. They're looking out for those who resist like us. Also it seems like the Jinchuriki of the nine tails isn't caught yet and still runs free. But we can't hide for long" Itachi said with a sigh, looking outside. "The genjutsu is gaining power; it seems like he can control it better with every day. It won't take long until he'll find us even if we are completely careful."

"Then what shall we do?" Sasuke asked with a frown. He didn't like it to run away from that man, but after all this was the most powerful Uchiha who had ever lived. They needed a plan to take him down and the right moment to strike.

And so the three of them sat together the entire night, thinking about ways of defeating the king of this world.

* * *

><p>It was one of the bare days I wasn't under control. I walked through the halls of the Hokage tower, trying to become my mind free when I came across the person I never would have thought to meet here. The hallway was empty when I heard footsteps echoing from the walls. I looked up out of reflex. Firstly I didn't recognize her. Then, when she was about to pass me, I saw the paper flower stuck in her blue hair.<p>

"K-Konan?" I asked surprised, stopping to stare at her. She also halted and looked at me confused but smiling. She didn't have the expression which one of the strongest women in this world should have. Instead she looked like a friendly obeying servant.

Please, don't let her be another one of Madara's puppets, I thought pleadingly although I already knew better.

"Is there something you want?" she asked with a kind soft voice. It was so unlike the cold tone she had used when we had spoken to each other which had been barely but still… Also it didn't seem to be honestly, more like a fake smile like Sai was using, no, more like the expression everyone else who was under Madara's control was having.

I gulped. "What… what happened to you, Konan? Where's Nagato?" Please let him be save, please let him be save, please let him be save… I repeated over and over again in my head, like a mantra, hoping that it would come true through it. Madara couldn't get the Rinnegan from Nagato. It would turn things more into a disaster than they already were!

"I'm serving Lord Madara of course, our king" she said with a smile but then it turned into a frown. "But who's this Nagato you speak of?"

"He… he is your childhood friend" I stammered out. How far was she under his influence?

"Don't bother girl, she won't remember anything you're telling her about." His voice sent a shiver down my spine and I turned around to face the smirking Uchiha.

"Damn bastard. Why can't you just rule your damn faked world without having to control everybody?" I snapped at him.

"I'm not controlling everybody. Only those who are daring to disrespect me, like you do right now." Instantly I felt the genjutsu trying to control me again. "Stay in your room until I get you out. I don't want to catch you wandering through the halls again."

I nodded and faked a smile. "Yes Lord Madara." Then I headed toward my room, hearing his chuckle echoing through the corridor.

"Good girl." Oh how much I hated this dick!

* * *

><p>The girl had just disappeared around a corner; the woman also had walked away after bowing to him. Madara just wanted to go back to his office when he was interrupted.<p>

"Madara-sama, I think you should **take a look at these**" Zetsu said, rising from the ground.

"What is it?" the Uchiha asked stopping from taking another step.

"The character files of everyone. **Just look through them.**" He gave Madara three relatively thick files which he took with a frown.

"Why don't you just tell me what I have to know?" he asked not wanting to read through all of it when Zetsu apparently already knew the most important things.

"**The girl lied about some things.** Well, more like not telling everything. **That's the same, idiot."**

Madara narrowed his eyes. That was impossible; he was always controlling the brat when he needed to know something important. There was no way that she couldn't have told him everything.

"Some of those she claimed who would only be friends with the nine tails Jinchuriki are actually some of the most important key persons. Also even though the Kages will do everything to protect their villages, the Kazekage is strongly on Konoha's side and even befriended with the nine tails Jinchuriki. I doubt that he will stay still. **But the thing that will interest you the most is that the fifth Hokage is actually the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju.**"

Madara let out a growl, clutching the files until his knuckles turned white. This couldn't be… She would have told this to him – if she would have been under his control. But she had been! He had used more than enough force on her mind; after all she was only a civilian brat!

"I don't know how she managed to do it, **but it's clear that she didn't always follow your orders**" Zetsu said calmly while Madara's anger was rising and rising. There was a descendant of that Senju, someone with the same blood like _him_, living under this roof and yet he was never informed about it?!

Rage boiled inside of him. He sharply turned around and stomped off, a dangerous sinister dark aura surrounding him like thick fog.

"What are you intend to do now?" Zetsu asked curiously.

"Find the brat and after that, killing the Senju descendant!"

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the chair in my room, reading a book I had found lying around. It was about the shinobi history and it was way more interesting than any history book back from school. Besides, I was bored.<p>

When the door suddenly was slammed opened I only had time to look up, seeing a furious looking Madara rushing in. Before I could do anything he had pinned me against the wall, strangling me. Gasping I clawed at his strong hands and trashed around, about to run low on oxygen. Luckily I had shut my eyes but he only growled: "Open your eyes." I didn't know what had happened, but I could tell that this man was beyond raging. I could feel the suffocating evil aura coming off from him.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe but I shook my head desperately. I was too afraid to look into his eyes right now.

"Open your eyes!" he growled darkly and I felt the well-known pressure against my mind. My eyes fluttered. I panicked.

What should I do?! I didn't want to face him, didn't want to look into these demonic eyes but if I wouldn't open them right away he would know that I wasn't controlled by him!

Gathering all my bravery I had left I opened my eyes. I've never seen such an expression in my lifetime. It was furious, manic, and not human-like. It scared me endlessly.

Madara let go of my throat and I slumped to the ground coughing and gasping for air, holding my hurting throat.

"Hn. It seems like I do have some control over you but how were you able to not tell me that the Hokage is the descendant of the first?"

My blood ran cold. He knew… How? Why?

My body was trembling; too shocked to move I was staring at the ground wide-eyed.

I winced when Madara's gloved fingers grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. The genjutsu was still affecting me but I couldn't tell him that I was immune. I couldn't tell him from Chloe's power. It was my trump card!

Gulping I stuttered out the first possible reason that came in my foggy mind: "I didn't know that she was a Senju." His eyes narrowed dangerously and my heart sank.

I didn't see the slap coming but suddenly my head was yanked back and I crashed onto the floor from the force, holding my burning cheek.

"You're a terrible liar, girl. Stay here and don't dare to run. I will take care of you later." With that he turned and left the room, slamming the door shot and locking it.

Horrified I stayed sitting on the ground, staring at the closed door.

Tsunade…

* * *

><p>Tsunade was sitting in her small office room Madara hat given to her kindly – just thinking his name made her grimace in disgust and hate – when that bastard himself rushed into her room, almost breaking the door in the process. Frowning she looked up at him, shivering slightly at the murderous aura around him. Something happened…<p>

Carefully and on guard she put the tea cup in her hands back on the table without taking her eyes off him.

"May I know what brought you in here, almost breaking my office door down?" she asked calmly and with an unreadable expression.

Madara crossed his arms in front of his armored chest. "You actually never told me what your last name is, Hokage" he said and she could hear the venom in his voice. Oh oh, she had a feeling in which direction this was going.

"Well I didn't know my last name would be important" she said moving her chair back so that she could jump up in any moment.

"It wouldn't be if your name wouldn't end with Senju." There was a three-second silence; both of them were tensed, not letting the other out of their eyes. Then it happened. Madara moved quickly but Tsunade jumped out of the way. The room was small, too small for a fight. The desk was broken in two halves when Tsunade tried to hit him with her raised leg but he wasn't there anymore and pierced through her flash with his sword. Growling she pulled her body away from the weapon, healing her wound immediately.

"You should have stayed dead after my grandfather killed you!" she hissed. Tsunade slammed against the wall, making it crumble and creating a hole. She was no fool. She knew that she had no chance against the Uchiha especially since he could try to control her in any moment. Luckily she had excellent chakra control as a medic and therefore managed to fight against his rising influence.

"I'll reunite you with your ancestor soon enough" Madara growled. "Katon: Majestic fireball!" Tsunade just managed to jump out of the window before the fireball illuminated the sky above her head.

Outside hey were already waiting for her: Anbu black ops which didn't waste any time in attacking her.

"I'm sorry" she quickly said as she punched them away, running to the nearest exit out of Konoha.

_I'm sorry, everyone,_ she thought sadly. She barely was able to dodge Madara's attack as he came jumping down from a roof.

"Just give up Senju. Compared to Hashirama you're nothing but a weak woman" he growled and slammed her into the nearest building, making her gasp in pain.

"Master Tsunade!" she suddenly heard an all too familiar voice calling. Madara only had time to turn around when the chakra-infused fist hit him.

"Sakura" she said surprised, raising to her feet again and watching as her student faced the Uchiha. She was visibly fighting against the genjutsu but she wasn't called Tsunade's apprentice for nothing.

Madara growled, holding his side where the punch had hit him. He increased the force of the illusion, making both of the women stumble back slightly as it turned harder and harder to fight against it. Madara smirked.

"Master Tsunade, escape, I will hold him off" Sakura said stepping in Madara's way, cracking her knuckles. The Uchiha just chuckled.

"Don't be so foolish girl. You won't stand a second against me." Sakura though only narrowed her eyes at him.

Tsunade looked at the brave girl. She knew that both of them wouldn't be able to escape from Madara. She just hoped that Sakura would be alright. The pink haired girl jumped toward Madara with her battle cry, slamming her fist into the ground making the Uchiha jump back. She was able to distract him long enough for Tsunade to escape into the forest surrounding Konoha.

In the end the pink haired girl lay beaten on the ground, coughing up blood, healing a wide gash on her stomach while Madara stood above her, looking at her coldly.

"It seems like I loosened the genjutsu too much. This won't happen again. Say goodbye to the last freedom I've given you" he growled and Sakura cried out in pain as the force of the genjutsu grew unbearable until she couldn't fight against it anymore and her gaze changed into a dull expression.

"You won't ever oppose me again little girl or you'll regret it" he said gripping her chin. She nodded, completely under his influence again.

"Yes Lord Madara. I'm sorry for disobeying you, my king." Madara pushed her away and walked back to the Hokage tower. The Hokage had escaped and it made him angry but there was still the girl he had to take care of.

He just had contacted them through his mind when they jumped at both of his side. On his right, the blond guy with the explosive clay and on his left the puppet master. The Akatsuki already had proved their usefulness. They were some of the small group of people he wasn't controlling but he didn't need to do it anyway. They were loyal to him.

"What is it Lord Madara?" Sasori asked with his usual bored expression while they walked with him to the tower.

"The girl turned out to be a problem. Get rid of her." The blond guy raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you do it, un?"

"The Hokage ran off. I need to take care about her first. Zetsu!" he then called out and the plant man rose from the ground. "Secure the area. Get me that Senju bitch." Zetsu only nodded and disappeared again.

"Let me do it danna" Deidara said referring to killing the girl. "She'll be a wonderful piece of art, un."

Sasori growled but nodded. "But make it quick and don't let-"

"-you wait, yeah I know that" Deidara said rolling his eyes. Madara left them, Sasori stayed in the hallway and Deidara went to the room where the girl was locked into with a grin on his lips and his hands already in his pouches, munching the clay.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's in trouble…<br>**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Resistance

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews!**

**Chapter 8: Resistance**

When I heard the door unlocking I pressed myself farther into the wall, hoping so much it would swallow me by any miracle. I knew that Madara would more likely kill me. Now that he had found out that I was immune against the genjutsu he had no use for me any longer. Useless people are always getting killed. With luck my death would be painless but recalling his insane furious expression from earlier I highly doubted it.

Swallowing hard I stared at the slowly opening door. My heart was bumping so hard that it hurt and I was trembling so badly that I had to hold onto the wall to not slump back to the ground.

However, the person stepping through the door wasn't Madara but Deidara. For the split of a second I was relieved until I saw his insane cruel grin. My heart dropped.

"I don't know how you managed to not getting influenced but it made that Uchiha damn angry, un."

The door locked behind Deidara who already had his hands in his pouches. Horrified I stared at him. This was the end… I was about to die…

But then he simply laughed at me. "What are you making for a face, girl? Am I that scary?"

I stared at him. He tilted his head so that his bangs moved to the side, revealing his camera and his special eye… which he had trained to become immune against genjutsu.

"You… you aren't influenced?" I asked in a whisper and tiny voice. Deidara grinned wider.

"Tsk like if I would ever let myself being controlled by such a fucking Uchiha, un!"

But that didn't prove anything. After all Akatsuki and Madara were working together now.

"H-He told you to k-kill me" I stuttered.

"Yeah. Like I said, he's very pissed off about you and apparently that Hokage woman just escaped."

Tsunade got out. At least one good message before I was about to die.

Deidara then laughed again. "Don't worry girl, like hell I will listen to that Uchiha bastard." Eyes widening I stared at him.

"W-what?"

"Don't be so surprised, did you really think we would work for that freak? Tsk, we only did so to wait for the right moment to come and to get sure that we won't be controlled."

"Y-You're not loyal to Madara? You're not working for him?" I asked trying to get meaning into the words he just had said.

"Are you crazy? He's a fucking Uchiha, un!" he snorted.

I was so glad that I could have hugged him right then and there but I was still too shocked and unable to move.

"The others are waiting outside and will bring you out of the village and away from that Uchiha's grasp" he informed me and pulled his hand out of the pouches. I could see the mouths already chewing the clay.

"And what… what are you going to do?" I asked not liking that slightly insane grin on his face.

"I'm going to hold that Uchiha pig off and show the world true art, my ultimate art!" By these words an image of an exploding Deidara flashed through my head. The bomber had never been one of my favorite characters but I still didn't want him to sacrifice his life for trying to stop Madara, also because I knew that this Uchiha bastard wouldn't be defeated that easily, right?

"You should go girl, danna is impatient and wouldn't like you to keep him waiting" he said and ripped his shirt off to reveal the sewed mouth on his chest. My legs didn't move. I opened my mouth to say something, to convince him to escape with us instead of bombing himself off but I saw the determination in his eyes… as well as insanity, craziness and something that one would call a rape face.

"Like what you see?" he said chuckling, undoing the seam so that the large tongue broke free. "Sorry but I don't think that we will have enough time for a quickie, even not for a little make-out." These words broke me from my frozen state and I glared at him.

"Just shut up and bomb that Uchiha ass to Hell, Blondie!" He raised his hands into my direction and for a moment I thought that I shouldn't have insulted him but the bomb flew past me and ripped a great hole into the wall behind me.

"You really should go now, or danna will kill you for your lateness" he said with a wink.

"Thank you Deidara." With that I turned around and ran out of the room.

Of course the explosion didn't go unnoticed, I already heard people calling. As silently as I could be with my lacking ninja skills I ran through the halls, hoping to not run into Madara's minions – but of course exactly that did happen.

I turned around a corner and found myself face to face with two ninjas, blocking my path and raising their weapons against me. That wasn't good… The fact that I had no choice against them aside, Madara would know through them that I was about to escape.

The two ninjas just made a step forward when something pierced through their chests. Blood was spilling and they sunk to the ground dead. Shocked I looked up and saw directly into the emotionless face of a puppet which held two swords in its hands. And behind it Sasori was standing, the blue chakra strings went from his finger tips to the puppet.

"You kept me waiting" he growled, his voice sent an icy shiver down my spine.

"Sorry" I mumbled looking down.

"Where's the brat?"

"He… he said he wanted to hold Madara off."

"This damn brat, does he really think he's strong enough?!"

I was still looking at my feet because I neither wanted to look at Sasori nor the dead bodies.

"Deidara plans on bombing himself off with Madara in the same room." I finally dared to look up just to see something close to an emotion flash over Sasori's face but in the next moment it was gone already.

"Well then we shouldn't waste any more time if we don't want to get caught in one of the brat's pitiful explosions." I nodded and followed him through the tower. Some ninjas tried to stop us both Sasori killed them all. I tried not to think about that all these ninjas actually were from Konoha and that they were only forced to attack us by Madara. They were innocents. But I didn't have time to think about that as Sasori destroyed a window, grabbed me and we jumped right into the streets. Grabbing my arm he dragged me through the streets when I suddenly saw someone appear next to us.

"You took long" Kakuzu growled.

"Not my fault" Sasori growled back. I ran next to them as quick as I could but was already panting heavily. More and more villagers blocked our way but Kakuzu and Sasori defeated them all, slamming everyone out of their way. It was a massacre.

The gates of Konoha were already in sight when our path was blocked from ninjas I immediately recognized: Kurenai, Asuma, Ino and Choji. Sasori made already a move but I quickly grabbed his arm.

"Stop! You can't kill them!" Both of the Akatsuki only looked at me with cold eyes.

"Let my arm go brat" the puppeteer said slightly irritated.

"Please, can't you just knock them out?" I asked, breathless from the run. I didn't want any more innocent people to die just because of Madara and his stupid genjutsu, especially not one of the major characters. Maybe it sounded a little harsh but it was easier to convince yourself that some unknown ninjas were actually the enemies than people you know from the show.

The Konoha ninjas looked at us unfazed, kunais in their hands, ready to attack us. It was scary; their eyes were as cold and blank like zombies.

But before anyone could do a move a great explosion made us all turn around. Where the Hokage tower used to be was now a big cloud of smoke and flames licking into the sky. Even though we were at the other end of the village we still felt the earth shaking from the impact.

"This damn brat…" Sasori growled. We all knew that Deidara was the one responsible for it. And we all knew that it meant that he just had sacrificed his life. He was dead. Gone with a bang, just like he always had wanted…

Even though it didn't seem like this explosion had as much effect as the one in the anime – or else the whole village would have been destroyed – the explosion surely had made great damage. And I was clear that Madara had been in the middle of it. A part of me hoped that maybe we were lucky enough and got rid of him but another part of me knew that Madara survived the blast somehow.

"W-What's going on?" a frightened voice suddenly asked. Turning around I saw Ino staring at us and the explosion with confused and fearful eyes. They weren't blank anymore. The kunai was dropped on the ground. Don't say…

"You're free from his influence" I stated. I didn't know how, the moon was still shining red upon us meaning that the genjutsu was still affected but it seemed to be weakened. I didn't feel the big pressure on me anymore; it was almost like the illusion was lifted off me.

"You're Akatsuki. What are you doing in Konoha? Are you working with Madara?" Asuma asked with a glare and pointed his chakra blades at us. Kurenai moved quickly next to him without letting us out of her view but still with a confused look on her face. Choji just blinked.

The genjutsu really had broken.

"We're not working with Madara" I quickly said. Even though Madara had probably lost control of the illusion for a short time we had to get out of Konoha quickly before he could recover.

"The Akatsuki are on your side, we want to escape from Madara and his influence" I quickly explained glancing once in a while back to the destroyed area.

The smoke slowly vanished and showed that the mountain wall behind the tower was mostly blast away, as well as the buildings surrounding the tower. I didn't want to imagine how many lost their lives… Damn Deidara, a smaller explosion would have been enough!

"We have to go. So either step out of our way or we'll kill you" Kakuzu said narrowing his eyes at the Konoha ninja.

"You can come with us. We can search Naruto and the others who got away" I quickly said. "We have to get out of Konoha before the genjutsu will return to its strength and influence every one of us again." I already could feel the pressure growing. We were running out of time.

From the corners of my eyes I suddenly saw Choji's body going stiff.

"You are enemies of lord Madara… enemies of his world… Punishment is awaiting you… I won't let you get away."

"Choji what are you talking about?" Ino asked sharply but I knew it already. The genjutsu was coming back and apparently Choji couldn't block it.

"He's compelled and under Madara's influence again" I said and took a step away from Choji. "We have to get away, now!"

Kakuzu and Sasori nodded shortly, the latter grabbed me with one of his puppets and they ran to the gates, dodging Choji's gigantic fist that came crashing down. I didn't know whether the others were following us or not, the two Akatsuki moved so fast that everything around me disappeared in a blur of colors and I had to close my eyes.

When we stopped I cracked my eyes open to see that we were in a forest. The puppet that had carried me set me on my feet. Asuma, Kurenai and Ino were standing a few meters behind us. They still kept their distance to the Akatsuki but at least they had followed us out of Konoha.

The next problem though lay directly in front of us. Several copies of Zetsu had risen from the ground, staring at us with a slight grin and kunais in their hands.

"That wasn't a smart move, Kakuzu, Sasori. Lord Madara isn't amused about it."

"And I thought you'd be a cool cannibal plant" I growled out, glaring at him. Seriously, how could someone team up voluntary with that pig of an Uchiha bastard?!

Zetsu didn't even glance at me. "Retrieve the girl and come back to Konoha without a fight and maybe the king will forgive you for your actions."

"I heard enough of that nonsense" Kakuzu growled and swung his fists against the nearest Zetsu clone. Almost in the same time Sasori let loose a poisoned needle rain while Asuma was already fighting his way through the clones with his chakra blades, along with the two kunoichi. I, like usual, stood useless in the middle of the battle field. That was until some of the Zetsus emerged from the ground directly in front of me, attacking me. Luckily they only used taijutsu so that even I could defend myself for some seconds until a puppet cut their heads off.

"We have to go before Madara will send more troops!" I yelled and again I was grabbed and the little group dashed through the thick forest, avoiding kunais that were shot against us.

But we made it. We left the Zetsu army behind us and ran until we came to a huge cliff. Like the ninjas they were they just climbed up the vertical wall like it was nothing, until they reached a hidden cave.

"You needed fucking long for that!" Hidan yelled as soon as we entered, making Kakuzu glare at him. The puppet released me from its hold and disappeared in one of Sasori's scrolls.

"Who are these people? And where's blondie?" the massive figure of Kisame asked, pointing with a frown at Asuma, Kurenai and Ino.

"They are Konoha shinobi" I said and also told them what exactly happened with Deidara and on our escape.

"Stupid blondie, if he had converted to Jashin that wouldn't have happened" Hidan growled while Kisame grinned.

"Exploding him up, hm? That's Deidara." He chuckled.

"What are we going to do next?" I asked looking at everyone.

"There's a hideout not that far away from here" Sasori said. "We will head there and think about what to do next." Instantly everyone turned to look at the Konoha ninjas. They exchanged some gazes and then Asuma spoke up: "We will come with you for now."

I smiled slightly. We were a small group and who knows for how long we would be able to hide from Madara, but it was a beginning. Now we only had to find the others who had been able to escape from Madara.

* * *

><p>Gaara was standing on his balcony, looking at the moon frowning. The intense red was replaced with a more transparent color and he could also feel the genjutsu being lifted. In the streets the people were still affected, they continued their daily fake life but he had been able to break from the now powerless genjutsu.<p>

"Gaara, what's going on here?" He turned his head, looking over his shoulder to see Temari and Kankuro stepping out, clutching their heads. Obviously they weren't compelled anymore either.

"What do you remember?" His siblings' faces instantly turned sorrowful.

"Everything, but it's like the fading memory of a dream" his brother answered.

"We're sorry that we played Madara's spies on you" Temari said guilty but Gaara waved it off.

"It wasn't your fault. So don't blame yourself for it. The question though is what is happening right now."

"Maybe someone is about to defeat that bastard?" Kankuro said hopefully with a small smirk.

"But the genjutsu is still there, it's just weaker" Temari stated and Gaara gave her right.

"Whatever is happening right now, we don't know how long it will last. We have to use that opportunity to our advantage" Gaara said looking at his village with a sad frown. "It seems like the ones who are good in genjutsu can compel the influence in this weaker state. Naruto is somewhere out there while Madara is still chasing him. When he gets him, this world will be finished for good. We can't let that happen. I can't let that happen." Even though it meant that he had to set the village on risk. Temari nodded in understanding. She knew how hard it must be for her brother to leave the village behind but she also knew that he could never forgive himself if something should happen to Naruto.

"We'll come with you" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Idiot, didn't you hear what Gaara just said? The weaker you are in genjutsu, the more effect Madara has on you. Neither of us is really good in it, in contrary to Gaara." Kankuro looked down after his sister's lecture. Gaara smiled softly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Try to protect the village the best you can" he said and both of them nodded in determination.

The Kazekage then turned around and jumped onto the next roof. With a whirl of sand he disappeared.

"Gaara, be safe and find that knucklehead" Temari said silently and then gazed back up to the crimson moon.

* * *

><p><strong>My dear readers, I have a plea for you: During the past week there was a project week called *Enter the digital tomorrow 2039* at my University. My group got the topic *Will journalists be the losers of the digital revolution?* There will be a price for the most viewedbest video. It would be sooooooo kind, nice, great and awesome if you'd give the video a view and even like it! The title is German, but don't worry, the rest is English ;) You'd really do me and the rest of my group a great favor!**

** youtube com /watch?v=HOnrcInU0qw**

**Thank you already!**


	9. Chapter 9: The hideout

**Thanks to ****JigokuShoujosRevenge ****and ****ItachiXDarkness ****for the reviews!**

**Haha, the last chapter was the 8th, I have 18 reviews, 8 favorites and 18 followers XD. It's sad to destroy the line of eights, but I guess you want to have an update e****ven though it's just a short chapter.**

**Thanks to those who already have clicked on the link I posted with the last chapter! The official voting is now officially on another website… Help us with your votes! I'm counting on you guys! Because the more votes we get, the happier I am and the more motivation I have to write hehe. **

**Here's the link: **macromedia-future-award dot com/sind-journalisten-die-verlierer-der-digitalen-revolution/**  
><strong>

**You can also find the link on my profile. Thank you very much!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 9: The hideout**

The hideout was an old big house that was barely standing. Plants were growing around it and some of them already had reached the roof, moss covered the remaining wooden planks, holes gaped in the façade, and the glass of the windows was broken.

"Ugh, and that thing you call a hideout?" Ino asked, wrinkling her nose.

Hidan only grinned "Wait until you have seen the inside, bitch."

Apparently there was a genjutsu placed on the house because once we entered it, it turned from ugly, old and broken to a nice comfortable place. There wasn't even dust lying on the furniture.

"What did I tell you?" Hidan said with a wide smirk to Ino who was looking around in awe.

"N-not bad. But of course I knew that it was only a genjutsu!" she snapped.

"Sure you did blondie" Hidan said laughing. We sat down around the kitchen table. Sadly there wasn't any food in the house but they had something stored away in scrolls. We ate mostly silently; everyone had their own thoughts about what had happened in Konoha. Had been more people able to free themselves from the genjutsu? Were they already trapped back? Where were the others who had escaped like Tsunade and Naruto? What should we do now? Where could we hide from such a powerful genjutsu? Were Madara's henchmen already tracking us down? Did Zetsu follow us?

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked standing up. I had to take a shower. Without joking, but I had most of my brilliant ideas while showering.

"Upstairs, the third door down the hall on the right side" Kisame answered. I nodded in thanks and walked up the creaking stairs, lost in thoughts. We couldn't face Madara alone; we were a too small group and he only had to increase the force of the illusion and one of us might fall for it and start attacking the rest. It was too risky. We needed a genjutsu expert, like the Uchiha brothers but they were who-knows-where.

I was slammed against the wall. A hand covered my mouth before I could scream. I trashed around frantically but a strong body pressed me against the wall, pinning me down. It was dark, too dark that I could see anything except for the outlines of the figure. Was it one of Madara's men? Did he already find us? It had to be him!

I tried to bite into the hand, and managed to punch the person in the stomach, but he didn't let go.

"Rachel, stop trashing around please." I froze when I heard that voice. I recognized it immediately. A light was lit and revealed the three persons I never would have expected to meet here.

Itachi whose voice I had recognized, Sasuke, who had pinned me against the wall, and Nagato; they all stared at me blankly. I stopped trashing and relaxed my body, looking at them confused and relieved at once. It wasn't Madara… this was the only thing that was crossing my mind.

"The others downstairs, does Madara control them?" Itachi asked. I shook my head; Sasuke's hand was still covering my mouth while his red eyes looked at me suspiciously.

But Itachi nodded at Sasuke and he let me free, stepping back to give me some space. "What are you doing here?" I asked the first thing that came in my mind.

"This is an old Akatsuki hideout and we were close to it" Nagato answered and his ringed eyes pierced into mine.

"How are you sure that she isn't one of Madara's puppets like everyone else?" Sasuke asked still staring at me suspiciously, one hand at the top of his sword.

"Her eyes" Itachi replied calmly. "She was relieved and happy when she recognized us, not angry like someone who would think about us as traitors."

"We should go downstairs" Nagato said. Nodding I turned and lead them down the stairs. My head was spinning but inwardly I was jumping up and down in joy.

"What happened?" Kakuzu asked as soon as I reached the end of the stairs. They all stared at me worried, tensed up and prepared to fight. I probably had a hell of an expression. But then they froze when Nagato, Itachi and Sasuke appeared behind me.

It was a funny sight. Their eyes were big like saucers, their jaws almost hit the floor, and even the emotionless Sasori and Kakuzu looked surprised.

"Sasuke…" Ino whispered, staring at her crush.

"Hey, who's that fucking redhead?" If I wouldn't have been still overwhelmed by what happened I would have banged my head against the wall.

"I'm Pain, your leader" Nagato replied coolly.

"No you're fucking not; Pain has orange hair and piercings all over his freaking body."

"Hidan just shut your mouth for once" Kakuzu growled. "He has the same eyes."

"That doesn't proof fucking anything!" I couldn't help but snicker, pressing quickly my hand against my mouth to try and repress it.

"The one you know as Pain was a body I had controlled from within the shadows. This is the real me and my actual name is Nagato" he said blankly.

"So you're the leader of Akatsuki, hm?" said Asuma, staring at him coldly.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"Asuma and Kurenai" Itachi instead said and the tension in the room rose. I paled when I remembered that the last time they had met they had fought against each other, along with Kakashi. If stares could kill…

"Look, even if everyone worked on a different sides in the past, we're now all trapped in this fake world and this ass Madara tries to control us which none of us wants. So why don't we let the past rest and try working together to defeat him? Please?" I said, glancing at everyone in the room.

Kisame grinned at me. "Maybe it wasn't that bad after all that we didn't kill you." I rolled my eyes at that but smiled slightly.

The others hesitated but then Nagato said: "The girl is right. Akatsuki, and me too, were obviously just used from Madara so that he could create this world. I'm glad to see that the Akatsuki is resisting him as this was never our plan. We wanted to create a world of peace, not this. Madara is probably hunting all of us down right now so if we want to-"

He was interrupted by a heavy coughing attack, making him lean forward and using the wall as support. I looked at him shocked and worried. His condition didn't seem to be that great and I could see him grimacing in pain but when the coughing was over he straightened himself up and acted like nothing had happened. However, I could see blood trickle down from the corners of his mouth. He turned his Rinnegan eyes to look at the Konoha ninja.

"The Akatsuki is willingly to work together with any other resistant" he finished with a slightly hoarse voice.

Kurenai and Asuma shared a look while Ino was still staring at Sasuke.

Finally Asuma nodded. "Fine, seeing as you're also being hunt down by Madara we will team up with you. However, that doesn't change what you did in the past." Nagato nodded and my inner self did a little joy dance. Konoha and Akatsuki were forming an alliance! How freaking cool was that?! The weirdest thing was that Hidan and Kakuzu should actually have been the future murderers of Asuma, but luckily the story had changed its course.

"Wait, where's Deidara?" Nagato suddenly asked, looking around frowning.

"The brat killed himself in order to hold Madara off, allowing us to escape" Sasori replied and I think I even heard something like sympathy and proud out of his voice.

Nagato only nodded and moved to sit down on one of the chairs, Itachi and Sasuke followed him. Ino looked downright disappointed when Sasuke sat down at the other end of the table but I barely noticed it. Instead, with the bright light, I saw the shadows under their eyes and the tired expressions. After all they had been on the run, escaping constantly from Madara's watch since the genjutsu was projected.

"We should rest and think about what to do next tomorrow" I suggested and no one obliged.

"Hey, didn't we store away some sake bottles the last time we were here?" Kisame suddenly asked with a grin. It didn't take long time after and the table was full with sake bottles while Hidan had pulled out a card game. Itachi, Nagato, Asuma and Kurenai quickly got up to search themselves a place to sleep but before they disappeared I ran after them.

"Nagato, may I talk to you?" I asked the red haired nervously. He looked at me emotionlessly but nodded then and entered a room that was empty except for two beds. Nervously I remained standing at the door.

"What is it you want to speak with me about?" he asked.

"Konan" I simply said, getting his attention immediately. "I-I met her in Konoha once, she's completely under Madara's influence; I don't know how he got her but… I thought you wanted to hear that" I mumbled the last part, looking up. The emotionless gaze was gone; he now was only a normal man who was deeply concerned about his childhood friend.

"Is she okay?" he asked in only a whisper.

"Madara made her forget everything. She doesn't even remember you. I'm sorry. But other than that she's okay I think." Nagato nodded, trying to pull himself together.

"Thank you for telling me, Rachel" he said and even a small smile managed to creep on his lips. I smiled back.

"No problem. We'll defeat that bastard. And then we'll bring her back" I said more confidently than I felt. He only nodded again and I left the room before it would become awkward.

The rest of the evening, Ino tried to flirt with Sasuke until he excused himself and disappeared too while the rest of us was drinking and gambling. Together with the blonde haired girl I tipsily made my way upstairs and we fell asleep in two empty beds while the men were getting more and more drunk downstairs.

If we would have known what was happening in Konoha in the meantime, we wouldn't have celebrated at all. But we were unaware… unaware of the blood that was spilled in the Leaf village.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I know. But the next one will be full with action and a very angry Madara...<strong>

**So please review and vote!**


	10. Chapter 10: Rage

**Warning: This chapter includes a furious Madara.**

**Chapter 10: Rage**

Angrily Madara stood on top of his mountain face, looking down at the village he once had founded with that damn Senju. It was dark but the village was illuminated by the street lamps.

He wanted to destroy it so badly, burn it to ashes, killing all these pitiful weaklings who dared to stand up against him, HIM, who had now everything under control! Didn't they understand that he held their lives in his hands?! Obviously not or they wouldn't have pulled off this ridiculous stunt.

Madara was still angry. No, pissed. _Beyond_ pissed. More like completely furious.

Flashback

_Madara walked to the room where the blond Akatsuki must already have killed that girl. He opened the door and saw the smirking face of the blond looking straight at him, with two giant bombs in each of his hand. Madara quickly noticed that the girl was missing and that there was a giant hole in the wall. _

_But before he could even do a move the blond screamed: "Die Uchiha! Art is an explosion, katsu!" and the bombs exploded in a bright light. _

_Of course Madara didn't die from that explosion but when he climbed out of the rubbles, he could only hear a single high annoying tone as his eardrums were damaged. Also he had several bruises, scratches and dust all over his body and droplets of blood fell down on the ground when he scrambled out of the leftovers of the exploded building. It wasn't only the Hokage building that had suffered; everything within a radius of ten meters was destroyed. People were running through the streets in panic, screaming and crying, the smell of burned bodies made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. _

_Madara coughed and actually felt blood in his mouth. Damn these Akatsuki. They would pay! They would pay so badly, they'd wish they never had turned against him! _

_He coughed some more. At least he started to hear something again except for this annoying ringing noise._

_The Uchiha just wanted to take a step but he suddenly couldn't move anymore. Frowning he looked down to see black shadow-like strings attached to his ankles. _

_"__Now Sakura" a calm voice said from behind him and before Madara could react, the pink haired girl who had helped the Senju escape earlier appeared next to him. _

_"__No one is controlling Konoha, cha!" she yelled and her chakra-filled fist made impact with his chest, sending him back and into a pile of bricks and broken wooden planks. Even though he still was dressed in his armor her hit had a heavy impact on him. For a second he couldn't breathe as several of his ribs were broken. Damn that hit had been strong. But how was she able to do it? How was anyone able to do anything including attacking him?! That was when Madara noticed that the genjutsu had weakened._

_Growling in irritation and rising anger he got up from the dirt but was suddenly caught and restraint by wood. It bound his legs and arms, immobilizing him. _

_Five ninjas appeared around him, ready to strike. The girl with the pink hair, a youth with black hair and a bored yet determined expression on his face, two anbu and a man who obviously was controlling the wood. Wood jutsu… So he must have Hashirama's cells… How was that even possible?! _

_Just thinking about his enemy's name made Madara already furious. How was there someone in this world with _his_ cells without him noticing?!_

_The youth made a hand sign and shadows rose from the ground, piercing through spots of his body that weren't protected by his armor. It hurt! _

_Madara growled darkly and in a low dangerous tone, his anger and annoyance with these wimps was rising and rising until his temper finally got the best of him._

_The Susannoo broke free before any of these foolish men could do one more move. The wood jutsu broke and he pulled back from the shadows piercing him. Blood, his own crimson blood, dropped down on the ground much to his dislike. They would pay… They would pay for making him actually bleed!_

_The anbu jumped into the air to attack him but before they could even do one hand sign they were slashed by Susannoo's sword. Satisfied he saw their blood along with their guts splashing onto the ground._

_The others were able to jump out of the way of his swords in time but that didn't matter. _

_"__Dynamic entry!" A leg crashed forcefully with his defensive and although Madara could feel how powerful the hit had been it did no damage. He turned to the attacker, a man in a weird green spandex suit with a terribly looking black haircut and thick eyebrows. _

_"__Katon: Great fireball" he said and shot the fire into the ninjas direction. Although it wasn't as destroyable as his ultimate grand destroyer flames the fireball still had a wide range. However, these brats quickly jumped out of the way. _

_They were a real pain in the ass. It was time for him to control them again… no wait, first he had to punish them. They disobeyed him and he had to make them realize that he was going to destroy everyone who was going to oppose him. He had to make sure that this resistance wouldn't happen again if the control of the genjutsu should slip him another time although the chance of that happening twice was very slim. But better be prepared than regretting it later, right? Also he wanted to see the look on their faces when they realized that there was nothing they could do to bring him down, no way they could win, no hope that was left. He was their new king now and they better should respect that and bow down to him._

_Madara smirked cruelly. The brats had gathered together a couple of feet away from him. The wood of the broken houses was now completely burning away due to the explosion earlier and now his fire jutsu. He jumped out of the fire and gazed at the small team coldly._

_"__I give you one last chance; bow down to me now and I may spare your lives" he said. They only stared hatefully at him._

_Oh well… His lips curled up in a slight smirk. He would enjoy breaking them apart, one by one._

* * *

><p>The light coming from the street lamps and the dancing flames illuminated the scene happening in the late evening in Konoha: Each of these fools was bound to a wooden log standing on the main place in the middle of the Leaf village. The black haired man in the now bloody red suit on the left, the pink haired shaking girl in the middle and the shallow breathing youth on the right. He had brought the wood man who had <em>his<em> cells into the laborites and currently they were about to extract his former enemy's cells from the man's body.

The villagers had come together. Some of them were controlled. The others who he had freed for the time being from the genjutsu, mostly the younger ninjas, were forced into kneeling positions by some root anbus. They were the troublesome ninjas who would continue trying to resist him as soon as they would be free, trying to fight for their already lost village.

Madara stood in front of the prisoners, facing the crowd with the angry as well as loyal faces with a smirk. His wounds were fixed by now, his armor was shining again. Nothing could kill him.

"Citizens of Konoha, I slightly admire your foolish struggles of resistance despite the fact that even the dumbest of you should have realized by now that your world is already lost and you're at my mercy. As your king I've been so nice in wanting to give you some freedom but you repeatedly try to stab me in the back although you're much too unexperienced to kill a god like myself. Thus I want to show you what happens with those who oppose me by punishing these three fools who seriously have thought that they could stand a chance against me. I will show you what happens with those who dare to stand up against me."

"Monster! Get your shitty hands off them!" a furious girl with brown hair placed in two buns yelled. She was silenced when the root anbu behind her slammed her into the ground, pinning her down and holding her arms behind her back.

Acting like nothing had happened, Madara continued: "Your only chance to survive and not to lose everything you hold dear is to bow down and submit to me. Admit your defeat; respect me as your new king and your life will be spared. Continue to oppose me and I will take everything away from you, break you, massacre your friends, families and lovers, and burn down this pitiful village" he said in distaste. "This is my last warning."

The young shinobi glared up at him. He could see the fire burning in their eyes, the hatred, the anger…

Oh well, guess that he didn't have another choice...

He turned around, facing the prisoners with his Sharingan spinning, looking directly into the girl's eyes, drawing her into yet another world, one of misery, bloodshed and agony.

Her high-pitched screams filled the air, filled with endless pain and suffering. She cringed, whimpered, bit her lips bloody but couldn't break free from the images he showed her.

"Stop it!"

"Sakura!"

When he released the genjutsu the girl hung weakly and helpless in her bindings, tears were streaming down her face, mixing with sweat, dirt and blood. She was sobbing, trembling in fright and agony.

"Don't you see that your position is helpless? You can't win against me, the times of peace made you weak and vulnerable. All you can do is surrender" Madara said addressing once more the horrified crowd who had to watch helplessly how he tortured one of their comrades.

"You… You can't do anything… against the fire of youth these villagers are possessing." Drawing his sword Madara turned around and pushed it right into the chest of the man with the terrible haircut.

"Guy-sensei!"

"NO!"

The ninja coughed up blood, sweat running down his skin. Still he managed to look determined into Madara's cruel red eyes.

"You will never… crush… the will of fire. You will never… win against the fire of youth!" he spat.

Madara smirked and looked at the position where his sword was sticking out of the man's chest.

"Hn seems like I missed any important vital point but in this way you will bleed to death. It will take hours of misery in which your friends and team members can watch you suffer. All I want to hear is a simple 'I give up' then I may consider taking you to the hospital."

"Never! I'd rather die than to bend to someone like you!"

"Fine… suffer then." He took a few steps back, eyeing the black haired youth.

"Enjoy your stay; you'll be next as soon as this weirdo breathes out his last breath of life."

He turned to the root anbu. "Hold them in place; I want them to watch their friends dying. You" he said addressing one of the root members. "Take care that no one takes my fun away." The boy behind the mask nodded and pulled out a scroll from underneath his clothes, revealing ink and a brush with which he painted several lions onto the scroll. With a hand sign they became alive, jumping out of the scroll and standing growling around the platform on which the prisoners were standing, ready to bite everyone in half who would dare to come closer.

"I think this has gone far too long" someone suddenly called out. Madara, about to leave the scenery, turned around to see a male with long black hair and white eyes staring at him. A Hyuuga, and if he recalled correctly from the files then this man was the head of the clan, Hiashi Hyuuga. These fools never learned, Madara thought and was about to show them how superior the Sharingan was to the Byakugan, when Hiashi's next words stopped him.

"Please, stop this."

Madara looked at him interested, especially after he heard the word _please_.

"You foolish Konoha villagers have to learn that rebellion has its consequences in my world and that it is something I don't appreciate, especially when someone tries to kill me."

"I understand that there must be discipline but you're going too far" Hiashi replied calmly. Madara now completely faced him, raising an eyebrow.

"You think so? But I haven't even started yet..."

Everyone in the crowd was holding their breaths as the head of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha were facing each other.

"There's no need to punish those who hadn't done anything in making them watch how you torture their friends. I ask you politely if you could proceed the punishing elsewhere, without having the whole village as an audience."

"Why should I?" Madara asked, his amusement about the Hyuuga rising.

"If you truly ask for our obedience then stop this unnecessary cruelty. After that scenery you can't blame anyone if they will continue to rebel against you."

"So you say that I should forgive these brats for opposing me and let them all go just with a scolding?" Madara asked with a grin, crossing his arms. He saw it in the Hyuuga's eyes, the urge to say 'yes'.

But surprisingly Hiashi shook his head. "No. All I ask for is that you release your audience and continue the punishing elsewhere, at a place where not everybody is forced to watch."

"I ask you once again: Why should I? I don't care if these brats are already plotting their next foolish move in order to kill me. I'll just continue to punish them one by one until they realize that their attacks are futile and that this is their new reality: A world without heroes and hope. So why should I stop this fun?"

Hiashi closed for a moment his white eyes. When he reopened them, his stoic expression hadn't changed but there was something, a sign of…

"It's because if you do then we won't try anything again. We surrender."

"Uncle, don't do this!"

"F-Father…" Hiashi gave them both a sharp glare. "Hinata, this inappropriate behavior is not suited for the future heir of the Hyuuga clan. And Neji, you should have stopped her instead of going along with it… I'm very disappointed from both of you." Ashamed the girl lowered her head, fighting against the tears whereas the boy stared at his uncle surprised and shocked.

Hiashi turned to Madara. "That is what you wanted to hear, right? Any sort of resistance won't happen again as long as you stop this cruelty and leave us our freedom instead of controlling us constantly." That really was amusing! Of course Madara knew that the Hyuuga just tried to save the pathetic shinobi. They would take the next advantage they'd get to get rid of him but he decided to play along with it for now.

"Under one condition…" Hiashi looked at him calmly but relief was shown on his face as well as the question what that condition might be.

"Address me properly."

Surprisingly there was no hesitation as Hiashi lowered his head and said: "Of course, Lord Madara."

Madara smirked. He had won this battle. "Very well." He turned toward his root anbu friends. "Release the ninja and bring the three prisoners into the cells but don't remove the sword from that weirdo." He then decreased the power of the moon, kindly as he was.

"Satisfied?" he asked the Hyuuga in a mocking tone but Hiashi nodded as it would have been a serious question.

"I am. Thank you very much; we really do appreciate this gesture." Madara smirked as he had to keep himself from bursting out laughing and turned to follow his henchmen. At least the bomb hadn't affected the prison as it was underground. He'd continue his fun down there then.

* * *

><p>They had assembled on the compound outside of Hiashi's house; the jonin and chunin who hadn't been forced to watch the torture as well as those who just had been released due to Hiashi's negotiations.<p>

"Why did you do that?" Neji asked his uncle angrily.

"Yes we should have stayed and showed him our unbreakable youth!" Lee agreed as he was deeply worried about his sensei but also Sakura. He couldn't just leave her in that monster's grasp! "We should beat them free!"

"Wow wow!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kiba grinned. "We'll show that ass what it means to mess with us."

"No" a voice from behind them said. They turned to see Shikaku Nara stepping forward. He looked tired and worn out and as if he had suddenly aged for several years. Fear and desperation was seen in his eyes, as well as determination.

Everyone went silent as Shikaku continued: "We're up against a powerful opponent. I'd never thought to say that but we should do it like the Akatsuki: Pretend that we obey him, follow him so that he loosens the jutsu and eventually strike when the right opportunity comes. Right now it's too risky. It's better if we stay put for now before… before something like this happens again." No one said a word as all could see the pain it caused Shikaku to say these words, to say that they had to leave the others, especially his son behind.

Inoichi looked at his friend and put a hand on his shoulder as a comforting gesture. They didn't know what had happened to Asuma, Kurenai and his daughter Ino, but they presumed that they got away or else Madara certainly would have said something about it already. They probably were on the run now. Free…

But Shikaku was right, even if it was a hurtful and hard decision to make. They had to surrender for now if they at least wanted to have a chance against that evil monster.

All they could do was to believe that their comrades would be alright, that they'd survive Madara's punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Punishment

**Chapter 11: Punishment**

Sakura was currently in one of Konoha's prison cells, lying on a hard wooden bed, her wrists and ankles were bound with heavy chakra chains. She was still suffering from the genjutsu Madara had used on her earlier, the horrifying pictures of her village burning down and her friends dying a terrible death while she was forced to watch still penetrating her mind.

She couldn't understand how someone could be so cruel. Why torturing them when they already were suffering enough in this stupid faked world?

Again tears came into her eyes. She desperately tried to fight against them. She didn't want to appear weak. She had to be strong, for the sake of her friends, her village and for her pride.

Oh Naruto, please be able to defeat that bastard.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming closer. Immediately she tensed up, trying to look outside of the cell into the barely lit hallway. There was a figure standing in front of her cell. Whoever it was stopped, opened the door and came in.

The figure hid itself in the shadows so she couldn't exactly see who it was but she guessed it must be Madara.

Bracing herself against what was about to come she stared with as much hatred as she could summon into the darkness.

"Sakura?" Her eyes went wide. She knew that voice all too well and it was definitely not Madara. The person stepped closer, to the side of the bed and looked down at her. Dark hair, red shiny eyes, pale skin; she would have recognized him everywhere.

"S-S-Sasuke?" she whispered completely taken back. Could… Could it really be? Did he really come to save her?

A small smile formed on his lips. "I finally found you." He looked so grown up now. But after all it had been three years since they last had met in that faithful night he had decided to leave her and Konoha behind.

"I-I'm so glad…" She couldn't say anything more; she just was so relieved to see him. He would bring her out of here. Maybe it wasn't even too late to save Guy sensei and Shikamaru.

Sasuke reached out and touched her cheek. His hand was so warm and her heart made a jump.

Gulping she managed to stutter: "Y-You should… eh… untie me. M-Madara will be here a-any second."

"Hn." Oh how she had missed seeing him, she even had missed that annoying Uchiha sound. He reached forward to grab her bound wrist with one hand but then halted in the movement.

"S-Sasuke?" she asked nervous and yelped when he suddenly was on top of her, staring down at her with unreadable eyes.

"W-What are y-you doing?" she asked, hints of panic starting to rise in her mind.

Suddenly his lips curled into a smirk. "You are… really pretty Sakura." She stared at him in surprise. Without warning he suddenly crashed his lips with hers, kissed her greedily while his hands rested on her stomach.

When he pulled away she gasped for air, looking at him in shock.

"What the hell?!" she hissed trying to kick him away but because of the bindings that action was of course impossible. "What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong… with me?" he chuckled darkly. "Nothing, actually it's quite the opposite. Even since that moon has risen I was on the run but now it's enough. I just have come to an agreement with Madara. We will rebuild that filthy world and start a new era, one of peace." Sakura could only stare at him in disbelief and shock. "Sakura, I would like you to participate in this new world by my side. I want you to be my queen and help me rebuilding the Uchiha clan" he whispered into her ear, his hands wandering higher until they stopped at her breasts, messaging them through the thin fabric of her clothes.

Sakura was trembling. This…this couldn't be true. That wasn't the Sasuke she knew… right?

"Sasuke I… I don't want to… I can't…" She didn't know what else to say.

He frowned at her, anger appearing in his eyes. "Why not, Sakura? I thought you loved me" he snarled. Sakura wanted to say something when he suddenly ripped her clothes off, his sudden cold hands wandering over her naked body, his lips hungrily attacking her flesh.

Sakura yelped and started struggling underneath him, trying to prey him off, begging him to stop. This couldn't happen… This wasn't real…

Suddenly she realized what was going on and went still, stopping to struggle.

Sobbing she said: "Stop that, Madara. I know it's only a genjutsu." Sasuke interrupted his act and looked at her frowning.

"You really think that this is only a genjutsu? You're wrong Sakura. This is real."

Still trembling but now with a hard look in her eyes she glared at him. "No, it's not. Sasuke would never do this. He barely has ever spoken to me yet alone looked at me. He would never do this" she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Sakura heard a dark chuckle coming from the corner and suddenly Sasuke disappeared and her clothes were on their rightful place again. But the feeling of humiliation, angst, horror and fear was still there and only with effort she managed to hold back any further tears. This was the second time Madara had put her under a torturing genjutsu and it was exhausting. She didn't want to see that bastard anymore; she wanted to escape from that cell and this nightmare.

"You are not drifting off into unconsciousness, are you little girl? That would have terrible consequences." His voice made her eyes snap open and glance to where he was standing, outside of the cell. Shocked she saw that Shizune was with him and in her right hand she was holding a kunai. The black haired young woman stared with passive and dull eyes at Sakura.

"What are you doing? Let Shizune go!" Sakura called out, struggling once more but of course with no effort.

Madara chuckled. "Like I said, don't dare trying to escape your punishment through unconsciousness. As soon as you do, this useless woman will kill herself with her own weapon. And we don't want this to happen, do we?" His voice was so cold and cruel, it made the medic tremble.

"How dare you..." she growled out through gritted teeth but it sounded weak.

Madara looked at her arrogantly through between the cell bars. "I'll make you suffer before ending your pathetic life, girl." With that he left the prison.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up in a comfortable bed, hints of the first light of day shining through the window. Too tired to open my eyes I snuggled deeper into the covers and to the source of warmth that was right next to me. I froze however when I touched bare skin. Someone was snoring slightly next to me and that was when I felt the strong arm resting on my waist.<p>

I shrieked and crawled backwards just to fall out of the bed, taking the blanket with me. The person in the bed stirred and grunted at the sudden coldness and started to wake up. The bed cringed when the person leaned over and gazed over the edge and down at me with a smirk.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Kisame asked amused.

I was too shocked to answer, so I only stared at him.

Laughter erupted from somewhere else in the room. "Ah come on that's an understandable reaction when waking up next to your fish face." I turned around to see Hidan lying on an air mattress in the middle of the room. He had his elbow propped up and stared at us with a smug grin.

From the noises Ino, who was sleeping in the smaller bed, also woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at us, blinking. Then she yelled at the males: "What the hell are you doing in this room?!"

"We were sleeping here bitch, obviously" Hidan stated.

"The other rooms were already full and we were too drunk to care I guess" Kisame said shrugging. "Will you continue sitting there dumbfounded?" he asked me chuckling, showing his sharp teeth. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Ino, is there still place in your bed?" I asked making Hidan laugh.

"See, I told you no woman wants to lay in the same bed with you" he said making Kisame growl. Ino only nodded, giving me some space. I unfolded my body from the blanket and gave it back to Kisame without looking at him, feeling the heat rising to my face. I then crossed the room. When I came by Hidan I faked stumbling and stepped hardly onto his leg.

"Fuck! "

"I'm so sorry Hidan, did it hurt?" I asked with faked concern making Kisame now laugh at Hidan and Ino grin. The immortal cursed at me but apparently even he was still too tired to do that for long and so we were soon laying all back down to continue sleeping for another couple of hours.

* * *

><p>Guy was taking in raspy breaths while struggling to keep conscious. He knew that if he'd give in to the darkness, there was a good chance he'd never wake up again. The blood continued to drop onto the dirty cell floor, the sword stuck deeply into his belly. He tried not to move that much to not make the wound any deeper or to cause him to lose more blood. However, if this would continue like that, he still wouldn't last long. He could already feel death's cold fingers grabbing after him, felt the temperature decreasing and an icy shiver running down his spine.<p>

"So you're still alive huh? Surprising…" the mocking tone of Madara came into the cell. Guy looked up a little bit to see the Uchiha leaning against the bars of the door, having his arms crossed casually in front of his chest.

Guy glared at him; at the murder of his best friend and eternal rival. "Of course I still am. I'm a youthful shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, we are tough!" he said while the speaking forced more blood to being spilled onto the ground. More of his life force that was gone…

Madara only smirked. "It doesn't matter how tough you are; you will die here in this cell, sooner or later. I'm just not entirely sure what I should do with your corpse after that… Maybe I should hang it at the gate for everyone to see? Or give it to Zetsu? Or I could be so kind to deliver it personally to your friends? What do you mean weirdo?"

Guy held his head high. "It's too early to talk about my corpse when I'm not even dead yet. As long as the fire of youth burns inside of me with passion, I won't die that easily."

Madara laughed. "You leaf shinobi surely are an entertainment." Shaking his head in amusement, he pushed himself off the bars and continued his way down the corridor, while Guy continued to fight against death's grip that was squeezing his heart painfully.

* * *

><p>A loud knock on the door woke me up. Sitting up sleepily, I heard Kakuzu growl through the door: "Stand up; Leader wants to speak us downstairs."<p>

"Coming" I mumbled suppressing a yawn. Ino also had woken up and was now stretching. I just wanted to leave the bed when I glanced at the two still sleeping Akatsuki members. I had to admit that in their sleep they looked kind of cute. Hidan was sprawled out onto the mattress, only barely covered by the blanket, showing his bare muscular chest. He was snoring slightly while drooling onto the mattress.

Kisame on the other hand was curled into the blanket and hugged the pillow to his chest, his blue face peaceful in his sleep.

I found myself smiling at the scene and heard Ino giggle lightly behind me. "Hard to believe that they really are S-class ninjas" she mumbled in my ear and I nodded. I then had an idea and grinned evilly, remembering of how rudely the Akatsuki had sometimes woken me up, back when I've been in their base.

Choosing between the two I decided to pull a prank on Hidan, first because he always had woken me up with a punch and insults, second because I still felt a little bit bad about my reaction towards Kisame earlier, and third because I liked Kisame better than the Jashinist.

Mentioning Ino to be silent I crept out of the room silently ninja-like and down the hall to the bathroom. On my way I went by Sasori who looked at me blankly with a raised eyebrow. With my finger to my lips I mentioned him to be silent and entered the bathroom. Giggling I turned up the cold water and let it flow into a bucket that was standing around.

Sasori was still standing in the hallway when I came back, watching me with an amused expression. When I crossed him I whispered in his ear: "Please save me when he tries to kill me." He only smirked and I sneaked back into the room.

Ino put her hand into her mouth to stop herself from laughing out as I tiptoed next to Hidan's mattress. Taking a deep breath I emptied the ice-cold water onto his sleeping form.

With a yelp he shot up. I threw the bucket at his head and then ran for my dear life. Knocking almost Kurenai off her feet when I practically flew down the stairs I then hid behind Itachi who with the rest of the assembled shinobi only gave me a confused look.

Ino had come down closely behind me, giggling, while Sasori sat, without a word but still smirking, down on one of the chairs.

I was holding my breath. Then the cursing started, along with Kisame's howling laughter.

* * *

><p>Hanging attached to a chain from the ceiling, with his feet barely touching the floor, Shikamaru had no idea what was awaiting him. That psycho had tortured Sakura with genjutsu and left Guy-sensei to bleed to death; but until now he had left him alone and unharmed. But Shikamaru knew that it was only a question of time until Madara would come down for him and start whatever torture his twisted mind would come up with.<p>

So he waited. His breath and the rattling of the chain was the only thing hearable in the cell, except for the tapping of a rat which was running across the cell, stopping at his feet to sniff at them.

The blood was rushing downwards his body and his arms already prickled uncomfortably while the shackles cut into his flesh.

Echoing footsteps told him the arriving of Madara. A second later he was standing in front of his cell, watching him with red eyes. Next to him another, taller figure was standing.

"I found a bunch of promising torture tools in one room. Because of I decided to practice my genjutsu on the girl and because that weirdo is as good as dead, I decided to test them on you, boy. I even got myself some support."

The door opened and the tall figure stepped in. Shikamaru's blood ran cold when he recognized the cloaked man with the scars and the covered head. Ibiki Morino, torture expert of Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Shattered hope

**Hello? Anybody still there? I'm so so so sorry that it took like forever for me to update! I lost my interest in this story and started another one in the meantime. But now the writer's block is gone (at least I hope so hehe). **

**I hope you haven't forsaken this story yet. **

**Chapter 12: Shattered hope**

Soon after the cursing had started, Hidan stormed down the stairs. He was completely drenched; the water was still dropping down from his wet pants. In his hand he held his scythe with a tight grip. He looked absolutely pissed off, his eyes promised me a terrible, slow, painful death, and he was surrounded by an aura screaming bloody murder. He was followed by a grinning Kisame.

I hid only more behind Itachi.

"Come out you fucking bitch so that I can freaking bloody sacrifice you to Lord Jashin!" he yelled.

Asuma and Kurenai both stepped forward. "Leave her alone, it was only a prank" Asuma said calmly.

Hidan was about to open his mouth when Nagato interrupted him: "Hidan let it be and sit down. We have more important things to do."

Grumbling and cursing Hidan complied and slumped down on a chair, his scythe though still in his hand while he glared holes at me. I sat down as far away from him as possible.

"We have to make a plan of what to do next" Nagato started the early meeting.

"Is anyone else on the run from Madara?" Itachi asked, looking at me in question. I nodded frowning.

"Naruto is still out there; he must be hiding somewhere. But Tsunade also managed to escape and maybe Jiraya is free, I don't know."

"The problem is that we don't know where anyone of them could be" Sasori said, again with his usual bored expression. "If Madara hasn't found them yet it's unlikely that we can. And in doing so, the danger that we'll be caught will be higher."

"Tsk, we just slaughter everyone who gets in our way" Hidan said and his mood automatically lightened by imagining probably a nice bloody massacre.

"Don't you have already experience in chasing down Naruto?" Asuma asked, looking at Nagato while blowing the smoke of his cigarette into the room. I winced when the tension was rising immediately.

"It was mostly Zetsu who made out the position of the Jinchuriki" Nagato calmly answered. "He's not with us now though."

"What if we just kill Madara without the help of others?" Kisame asked, having his feet placed onto the table. "I mean until now we also managed to do everything alone."

"Yes but until now we hadn't have such an opponent" Itachi replied but Kisame only smirked.

"Oh come on 'Tachi, we have your Sharingan and the one of your brother as well as Leader's Rinnegan. I think we have a chance."

"We could also send Hidan forward, seeing as he is immortal" Kakuzu suggested, earning him an angry glare from Hidan which he ignored.

"In your case I wouldn't even try to kill Madara" a foreign voice suddenly said from the corner of the room. We all whirled around, tensed up, ready to attack. A figure stepped out of the shadows. I've never seen him before. He was around the middle thirties, short but well-built, had short chocolate brown hair and dark eyes. The stranger was completely dressed in black.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Hidan yelled.

The stranger bowed slightly. "My name is Rémy; I'm one of the Guardians of Destiny." He then looked directly at me. "Chloe was my partner and friend." My eyes widened and sadness washed over me by remembering that Chloe was dead now.

"Does this mean that you're on our side?" Nagato asked with narrowed eyes. Rémy nodded and the others relaxed slightly but were still on guard.

"Come and sit down Rémy" I offered him with a smile but he shook his head.

"I don't have much time. I am forbidden to talk to any creature. Now that Tsukuyomi happened, everything is once again normal, someone else took Eve's place and our existence and duty goes on. We once again are not allowed to actively intercept with the course of Destiny which is yet again normal. That's why no one has to find out that I speak with you and probably change the course of Destiny with it but I feel like I have to do it, for Chloe's sake." His dark eyes showed sadness.

"What is it you want to tell us?" Sasuke asked. "You said that we shouldn't kill Madara. Why?"

Rémy sighed. "First, let me explain something. As most of you probably already know, there are different universes. When Madara activated Tsukuyomi, the world you knew stopped existing and instead this world was created. Madara is now the core of it, and therefore he is immortal. So if you kill him, this world will end too but there is nothing else left you could go back to. Your world before Tsukuyomi doesn't exist anymore. If Madara dies, he dies along with this world and so will you."

There was a moment of silence as everyone progressed what he just said.

"So that means" Ino started, her blue eyes wide in disbelief, "that if we kill Madara, we will die too?" Rémy nodded.

With that our last hope of ever escaping this nightmare was crushed and shattered into million pieces. We couldn't escape it. Madara had truly won. It was over.

* * *

><p>Madara stood in the cell, staring at the bloody ripped body hanging from the chains. Barely conscious, barely alive. Not long and it would be a corpse.<p>

He couldn't help himself but to admire the torture skills Konoha possessed: The skill to continue the torture until the extreme but without killing the subject. He himself couldn't have done it better.

The screams were still echoing through the prison halls, ringing in his ears. He smirked.

The torture expert stood beside him, next to his set of bloody torture tools. He was strong and had once in a while managed to almost break free from Madara's influence. But before he could have killed himself with his own tools, Madara had taken him back under his influence once again.

"Shall I continue, Lord Madara?" his puppet asked. Madara though didn't answer but stepped closer to the prisoner, stepping into the sea of blood covering the ground.

The smells of blood, vomit, and sweat as well as a hint of death engulfed him. Stopping to stand in front of the bloody pulp he lifted the chin of the person. Half-lidded, empty eyes stared at him, with no light present in those dark orbs. This guy was completely broken. The so called Will of Fire was extinguished.

Madara smirked. He had accomplished what he wanted. Abruptly he pulled his hand away and the head of the youth fell back on his chest. Satisfied he walked to the door.

"This one is finished" he declared.

"Shall I kill him Lord Madara?"

He thought about it for a moment but then shook his head. "Death would be too generous. They shall see that I am able to take away their Will of Fire, their hope, their resistance, if they continue to fight me. Continue with the next one: the man bleeding to death." He was sick of listening to this constant ramble about _youth_, _will of fire_ and _you can never break us_.

When he had seen the effectiveness of Konoha's torturer, he had decided to practice it with every one of his prisoners. So to preserve his next victim, he had made one of the medics heal the weirdo shortly before he would have bled to death.

In the end he would wish that Madara would have let him die…

But before, he would give the pink haired girl a short visit. For the last couple of hours he had tortured her with genjutsu, showing her every time how he slaughtered her loved ones and burned down her village. He would show them that there was no hope left for them.

* * *

><p>"I know that you search for your friend. I can bring you to him, as well as to the one who broke away from Madara's surveillance and is now searching for you."<p>

"Who do you mean?" I asked confused. Another one broke free?

"The Kazekage. He used your attack in which Madara lost shortly the control to escape."

"And he's heading this way?" Ino asked. Rémy nodded.

"I can open a portal for you, but not everybody can go or else the other Guardians will notice." I nodded. I knew that he already risked a lot in just talking to us.

"Sasuke, Ino, you as Naruto's friends should go with Rémy" Asuma said. Both of the youths nodded and stood up to walk to the Guardian. The air vibrated and a second later a portal opened. Without another word they stepped through it and were gone.

Silently we others waited for their return, each of us having their own thoughts. Even Hidan was for once quiet.

It was a disaster. Up until now we always had thought – hoped – that there was still a possibility to escape this nightmare, a way how to beat and defeat Madara, to get our control back.

But now…

I had accepted the fact that I would never return to my own world a long time ago. I would never see my parents again, my friends, my home. It still hurt when I thought about it, but most of the time I banned those thoughts out of my head – not that I came to think about it with everything going on.

This world was now my new home and these people who used to be nothing else but characters, were now my new friends. I had hoped that I would continue living in the Naruto world, dreamt about having fun with Konoha 12, settling down in Konoha…

But now I knew that this was also impossible, because this was now our world, forever trapped in this genjutsu controlled by a psycho Uchiha. I have accepted that I lost my world, but now the ninjas also couldn't return to theirs.

Well, it could have been worse. Just imagine crazy Sasuke or Obito pulling the strings…

I looked up by the sound of footsteps and just saw Ino and Sasuke entering the room with Naruto and Gaara following them.

Rémy stood there, already opening another portal. "I'm sorry that this is all I can do for you. Good luck with everything." With that he disappeared.

"Rachel! You're okay!" Naruto grinned at me relieved, though he looked tired and worn-out. Like every one of us.

"I told you I will be fine." I smiled at him. Ino sat down at her place next to Asuma and Sasuke leaned against the wall, close to Itachi's chair. Naruto who didn't let Sasuke out of his eyes as in to make sure that he wouldn't run away once again, and Gaara who carefully watched the Akatsuki members and me – with narrowed eyes – stayed on their spot.

"Were you already informed about the situation?" Nagato asked them.

"Well…" Naruto said and is blue eyes quickly flickered over the Akatsuki warily. "Ino said that this bastard Madara is in full control and that you guys work with us now…" He sounded disbelieving but I couldn't blame him.

"And who are you?" I looked to my right to see Gaara's blue orbs staring directly into mine. Oh yes we never met before.

"I originally come from another world and know pretty much about this one. I once appeared in Suna to warn you that you were about to be kidnapped by Akatsuki but your shinobi locked me away or else we would have met already."

"You tried to warn him about us?" Sasori asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Of course I did! I never was a fan of the Capture-all-the-biju-and-kill-the-Jinchuriki plan after all" I snapped back. Sasori glared at me. I understood. If I would have warned Suna about Akatsuki's approach and Yura's betrayal, then this whole incident could have ended completely different – and the art duo could have died that time.

"That's not important anymore. We have more urgent things to discuss right now" Nagato interrupted us. He quickly briefed the two newcomers about what we just learned from Rémy.

Gaara was as emotionless as I imagined him to be but Naruto gritted his teeth in anger and balled his fists. For a moment his pupils changed into slits and his blue orbs had a red hint.

"Damn him!" he hissed.

"We have to decide what we should do now" Itachi said. He should have said: what we _can_ do now.

For the next hours we sat together in the cramped room, discussing about every possible way we still had left, about what had happened so far, about Madara's abilities, about all possible outcomes. The longer we discussed, the more frustrated we became. Frustrated, hopeless, desperate.

The more possibilities we crossed out, the more it became clearer and clearer that there was actually only one way left to go, one way if we all wanted to survive this mess. No one of us liked it, no one wanted to admit that this was really our last way out, and so we continued to discuss, searched frantically after something we missed, after a way we all knew didn't exist.

It was sometime in the afternoon. We were all tired and exhausted. Dirty glasses and plates with leftover food piled up on the small table in between us.

It was Itachi who spoke it out loud first. "Time is running out. We have to stop Madara before more people get killed by him. Even if it's just to buy us some time, but we can't wait any longer."

He was right. Who knew what was happening in Konoha right now. The others probably still fought against Madara, especially after our break-out. They still had the hope that the genjutsu would shatter once Madara would be defeated.

"Who should do it?" Kisame asked and his round small eyes wandered over the group.

"I will." Naruto had already opened his mouth but now stared at me surprised.

"No, Rachel!" he started to object but I interrupted him.

"As soon as one of you appears, as soon as he senses your presence, Madara will attack you as he sees you as a threat and probably wants to kill you. I am just the civilian girl; I'm not dangerous to him. He won't kill me right away." At least I hoped so.

"He will try to get our location out of you" Kakuzu said, mustering me with his bi-colored eyes. "And I highly doubt you can resist him."

"She won't be able to tell him because she won't remember" Itachi threw in. "I will put a genjutsu on her so that she won't remember where we are. Also I will be able to cover her so that she can make it several kilometers away from here before Madara discovers her."

"Are you really sure you can do it?" Kurenai asked me softly. No, I wasn't. I was nervous as hell. I didn't want to face that madman again.

I nodded.

"Rachel, you were in Konoha right? And you were conscious the whole time…" Naruto suddenly asked me slowly. When I nodded he licked his lips nervously and continued: "How are the others doing? Are Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and everyone else okay?" The fear was clearly visible in his voice. Of course he didn't know yet…

I glanced at the others from Konoha. They all knew it, knew that the legendary copy ninja was no more, but all three of them looked away, sadness clouding their own eyes.

"What?" Naruto saw it and now expected the worse. "What happened?"

He asked me, not Ino, Asuma or Kurenai, so it was me who had to answer. "Naruto… Sakura is fine I think and Tsunade managed to escape but…" I gulped. Saw once again the ripped bloody mask hanging from the stake. "Kakashi is dead." My voice was only a whisper but it echoed through the room as if I had screamed. I didn't dare to look him in the eyes and thus only heard him gasp in shock.

"No…"

"I'm sorry Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>I should manage to update the next chapter during the next week as I already started to write on it.<br>**

**Review please?**


	13. Chapter 13: Deal

**I know I said I would update within a week, but I was too busy during the Christmas days. That reminds me… Merry late Christmas to you all! I hope you had a great time!**

**Thanks to JigokuShoujosRevenge ****for the review. **

**To your question: When Tsukuyomi was created, the ninja world itself stopped to exist. The world fell apart and died and instead the world inside the genjutsu was created. Everyone is actually living in it, not like in the manga where the original body is still in the real world. So yes it is kinda an alternatively created dimension. And Madara is the one who controls this dimension/world/genjutsu, as he is the creator. The world was created with his chakra and his doing, he is the center that controls everything. So when he dies, that center falls apart, the genjutsu wears off and this world also dies. It's like: A person is trapped in a genjutsu, but in the meantime the caster is killed, and I guess the genjutsu breaks then. But when the genjutsu breaks here, they can't go back to the "real" world as it's destroyed.**

**I hope it makes a little more sense now. I had the idea of this outcome before the real function, look and mechanism of the Tsukuyomi was revealed in the manga so that's my interpretation. **

**Chapter 13: Deal**

I had no idea how I got there. One moment I gazed into red eyes, the next moment I stood in the middle of an open field with the red moon shining upon me. I felt slightly dizzy. Damn Sharingan-after-effects.

"Look at that, the mouse finally left its hole." I whirled around to come face to face with Madara. He wore his usual attire, his arms were crossed in front of his armor, and his bloody red eyes stared into mine. Well at least that part of the plan had worked: He hadn't attacked me right away as I was only the weak civilian brat like everyone always put it so nicely.

"Where are your friends?" Madara asked coldly.

"I don't know" I answered truthfully. Itachi had successfully erased all of my memories of the place where they stayed.

Madara narrowed his eyes, his Sharingan was spinning. I didn't even try to avert my eyes.

I gasped in shock as intense pain struck my head. I felt him searching through my brain, searching through my memories. Pictures flashed in front of my inner eye, about Naruto's shocked pain-struck face after learning of his sensei's death, about Rémy stepping through a portal, about me emptying the bucket over Hidan's head, but none of these memories showed Madara where the others were. The background was blurry, important hints were censored.

When Madara left my brain, I stumbled. My legs shook and were weak like jelly, they couldn't support my weight anymore and I fell on my knees.

Damn Sharingan. Now I had once again a headache.

"I guess in that case you are of no use for me anymore." With horror I watched as he drew his sword. No no no!

"I came here for a deal!" I blurted out quickly with thundering heartbeat. I hadn't wanted to tell him that right away, had wanted to drag it out. Maybe faith would suddenly decide to take mercy on us and offer us another solution to this dilemma. But after all it was faith, or destiny, itself that had wanted this outcome to happen.

"I'm not interested" he replied blankly and stepped closer to me.

I breathed in deeply. "We offer you complete surrender." This made him stop. Questionably he raised an eyebrow.

"Why the sudden change of heart? I thought you wouldn't stop until I'm dead" he said, a small smirk playing around his lips. Arrogant asshole…

"Things have… changed" I only mumbled as lack of better words.

"If that is the case then why didn't the others come?"

I looked up at him. My vison was still slightly blurry; my head felt like someone just had cracked it open with a dull axe.

"Why do you think?" I replied dryly. "You just would have killed them on the spot instead of listening."

"So they sent you. It seems like I'm not the only one using you."

"You're wrong. I offered to do it myself. The others weren't exactly happy about letting me go. Well, at least the majority of them were not."

"Hn."

Silence grew as he was thinking about it, staring at a spot behind me in thoughts. I waited impatiently and on edge, holding my breath. If he wouldn't say yes I would die. I lost count of how many times I've been walking on the line of death a long time ago.

"Zetsu!" I jumped when he called the plant man and a moment later the cannibal appeared right beside me out of the ground. "Take the girl to my office."

"**Yes of course. **Dead or alive?" I shrieked and looked at him shocked. His yellow eyes stared at me hungrily.

"Alive." Zetsu immediately looked disappointed but he nodded and grabbed my ankle. "And in one piece." At that Zetsu looked even more disappointed.

Before I could fully understand what he was planning to do, he already had pulled me under the surface of the ground and into the earth. Out of reflex I closed my eyes and held my breath as the earth pressed against me. Then, not even a second later, I was pulled out, light greeted me and carefully I cranked my eyes open.

I was in the well-known office in Konoha, standing in front of the Hokage desk. Madara stood leaning against the window.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" Zetsu asked. I still had to process the fact that I just had travelled through the earth.

"No, you are dismissed." The plant man disappeared once again into the ground and left us alone.

"So, what kind of deal do you offer?" In that moment I realized that the original Madara in front of me looked different than the replica. It wasn't much of a difference but it let my blood froze and my body go numb.

Wide-eyed I stared at the dark stains on his clothes, the red coloring his shoes. Blood. I couldn't see any wounds on him so that must mean...

"Did… Did you kill anyone while we were gone?" I whispered. My eyes were still glued on the dark spots; there was a sick feeling in my stomach.

"No, that is at least not physically." My head snapped up to see him smirk cruelly. I felt like someone just emptied a bucket of ice cold water over me.

What did he do?

"Who…? Who does this blood belong to?" I was afraid of the answer. Pictures of every canon Konoha character flashed through my mind.

"You came here to tell me something about surrender. Do it before I lose my patience" he warned me, narrowing his eyes.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. My heartbeat thundered in my ears. A knot was in my stomach, letting me feel like I had to throw up in any second. I grabbed the chair standing in front of the desk and sat down before I would have collapsed. The stress, fear and pressure finally caught up on me – in the worst possible situation.

"Like I said, we offer you complete surrender. The Akatsuki, Naruto, the Kazekage and the four other shinobi in our group will leave the hideout. We will stop crossing your path. We won't defy you again. We won't attack you again. And we will convince the other shinobi to do the same. In return we want you to give us back our freedom, to not control us anymore. You won't take revenge on anyone who defied you. You won't take Nagato's or the Uchiha brothers' eyes, or the nine tailed fox."

"Again, the question remains: Why the sudden change of heart?" I bit my lip, gazing down on the floor. I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to boost his ego any more. I didn't want to confirm in front of him that there was no hope left anymore, that we lost and he won.

"If you won't tell me I will not accept anything" he threatened. I had no other choice…

"Rémy, a friend of Chloe, the Guardian who helped me, visited us. He told us… He told us that the original world doesn't exist anymore, the world before the Genjutsu. The moment you casted Tsukuyomi, this world died and ceased to exist. If we would kill you and thus destroy the Genjutsu, there won't be a world left for us. We would die too."

"I see…" A smirk played around his lips. Oh how I wanted to punch this dick! "I told you that there is no hope left for you. You should have listened to me." I just sent him a glare.

"So I take it that I won't die of old age?" he asked with a sarcasm lacing voice. I shook my head.

"No, as you are the caster and thus the creator of this world, you won't die." He was an immortal bastard in control of a whole world. Damn we were so screwed.

"In that case I don't see why I should agree on your offer. You can't kill me without killing everyone else too; you have no trump card left. I don't have to agree on anything." With that he pushed himself off the wall and walked past me to the door. "Sooner or later your friends will make a mistake and then I will catch them. After all I have plenty of time."

With a chuckle he opened the door.

Why did he want to play the dictator so badly? Why did he want to make everyone suffer? Was he sulking because we attacked him and didn't want to bow down to him right away? But he should have expected it. Did he want to show us who the strongest was? Did he want to throw us completely into despair? Why? I never really liked Madara that much, and I started to hate him when I got to know him in person. But still… He had grown up in a worn-torn world, he had fought on battlefields since he was a kid, he had lost all of his family, as well as his own clan's trust, and in the end he only had yearned for peace, and if it was forced.

Now there was the opportunity for peace, for a truce, but he just turned his back and rather wanted to continue to terrorize us all.

"Madara, may I ask you something?" He was about to close the door behind him but halted, thus signaling me to continue. "Why did you want to create the Tsukuyomi in the first place?" I asked quietly without looking at him but out of the window. The sun was about to set down, coloring the sky orange, yellow, red and violet, setting it on fire.

"You wanted to create a peaceful world, didn't you? No lies, no wars, no early deaths… You told the Akatsuki that you don't want to control anyone, but that you had to as long as they resist you. Well, we are about to stop resisting. So what's the matter?"

He didn't answer. Instead I only heard the echo of his leaving footsteps.

* * *

><p>Madara pushed the door open and stepped out of the building and onto the roof of the Hokage tower. Stepping to the barrier he looked over the village cast in the last light of the day.<p>

_"__Why did you want to create the Tsukuyomi in the first place?"_

That girl had spunk. He always had thought that the person who would one day outthink him would be a powerful shinobi like Hashirama. This girl had fooled him from the very beginning. She had survived his genjutsu torture after he had come back with a stable mind left, she had made him believe that she was under his control; she had spied on him, had protected the other shinobi of this village, and had come back to him, facing him. Yes, she was weak. But she had more guts than most shinobi would ever have.

And even if he hated to admit it, she was right. He had done the genjutsu in order to create a better world where everybody could live their dreams without lies and wars destroying them. Even though it was fun to control everybody, it was also exhausting and the worries about what the oppositionists were planning to do next, and the constant nescience of the whereabouts of some of the most powerful players on this field, had given him a lot of restless time.

The sun was about to disappear behind the mountain. The mountain from which he had erased the previous' Kage faces and replaced them with his (After he had found out that this woman was a Senju he also had removed her face).

A part of him hated this village, home of the Senju and their allies. A part of him wanted to burn it down.

But another part of him wanted to rule the village. Even if it was just to make Tobirama turn in his grave in anger. He wanted to lead this village into a future he always had hoped to happen. A bright future. He remembered the moment when he had sat on the edge of that mountain with Hashirama by his side, staring over the forest, imagining to build a village in its place, imagining how it would be to not force children into battle anymore, to have peace, to be free to tell others his surname, to be sure that his brother would be safe…

He was a founder of Konoha after all; it was him who had given this village its name. The village hidden behind the leaf…

_"__How simple. Without even a twist. Exactly how it looks. …"_

_"__Well, it's the same for Hokage! And anyway, do you still have that depression issue?!"_

_…_

_"__I want you to become the head. To become Hokage. You don't have brothers anymore. But I want you to think of all the shinobi in the village as your brothers. I want you to watch over them."_

_…_

_"__What do you mean by "real dream"? Isn't what we were trying to create all in this village?!"_

_…_

_ "__Then, tell me what this future dream of yours is. If it's connected to this village, then I need your help to get there."_

_…_

_"__Anyone who tries to harm it, whether they are my friends, siblings or my own children… I won't forgive them."_

The sun disappeared behind the mountain. The street lamps were illuminated. The village was still buzzing with life. The wind carried laughter up to the tower's roof.

Madara looked up into the sky, to the moon.

_"__Why did you want to create the Tsukuyomi in the first place?"_

* * *

><p>I leaned my head against the cool glass and saw how the last part of the sun disappeared behind the Hokage Mountain.<p>

I felt numb. My brain was completely empty. Madara didn't agree on the offer. He would just continue like this, continue this terror, and there was absolutely nothing we could do against it.

I felt like crying but I was too tired to even shed a single tear.

I jumped when the door behind me opened and looked around. Madara stepped in and closed the door behind him.

He would kill me now, I knew it. He couldn't control me and he wouldn't let me fool him twice.

"I agree on the deal." I blinked. What? I saw his lips move, heard the words but couldn't believe that I really heard right.

"However, I have one further condition: You will stay here and continue being my secretary."

I stared at him dumbly. I opened my mouth, tried to say something and only was able to press a quiet "Why?" out.

He shrugged. "I find you amusing."

Numbly I shook my head. "No I mean, why do you agree?"

He thought about it for a moment before he answered: "It's because I casted the Tsukuyomi to create a free peaceful world."

* * *

><p>Itachi opened his eyes, the Sharingan fading away. He nodded at the others. "The genjutsu just broke. He agreed on the deal."<p>

Nobody said anything to it. Nobody looked all too happy about it.

"Let's go back to Konoha then. We will see if we are safe as soon as we leave the hideout" Asuma said dryly.

They stepped out of the house and waited in the open field, looked around, tensed up, and waited for an attack. Some of them wished for an attack to come. They didn't like the thought of surrender and rather wanted to have a reason to attack the bastard and to die fighting.

But the attack never came even though they must be clearly visible to Madara. It seemed like he really accepted the peace treaty.

When it was clear that they wouldn't be attacked, the little group made its way to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<br>**


	14. Chapter 14: Speech preparations

**Thanks to ****JigokuShoujosRevenge and SecretlyADayDreamer for the reviews.**

**Chapter 14: Speech preparations**

I knew it at the moment when the genjutsu Itachi had put on me broke. Suddenly I regained my full memories of the hideout we had stayed in, as well as its location.

"They are on the move" Madara told me and stepped closer to stand beside me, looking out of the window. "In the evening or tomorrow morning they will be here." I just nodded.

Relieved I already felt how the pressure of the genjutsu was fading. The constant pressure that was usually on my mind was as good as gone. Hopefully even the headaches would stop by time.

"Now that I loosened the control and gave these pests their freedom" he said grimacing, "they will probably plan the next attack." He looked at me through the corners of his red eyes. "You are my secretary now. Try to convince them that they won't gain anything in attacking me because if someone will, I won't hold back to stop them."

"How should I convince them?" I asked baffled. He though only shrugged, with a smug smirk on his lips.

"I would hurry up though; I can already feel the uneasiness, anger, hatred and disposition for violence. The other Hidden villages will probably declare war on us soon when nobody will calm them down first." He sounded highly amused. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"If you won't be able to come up with a solution I will be forced to remind them of their places in using my powers." I nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Can you… maybe… let me speak to everyone? Kinda like the mind connection thing that the Yamanaka clan has?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know anything about the Yamanaka clan but it should be possible. Do you really think you can conciliate our enemies in merely talking to them? They will probably think I control you too and make you speak these words."

"Well, you never know unless you try." I grinned weakly, making him shake his head.

"Brat, you're just as naïve as Hashirama was."

I just wanted to thank him for the compliment since he compared me with Hashirama, as the door opened.

It went so fast I didn't even really realize what was going on. I just was about to turn around to the door, when I heard a loud crash. Madara suddenly wasn't standing next to me anymore, pain erupted in my right arm and my belly, blood spilled on the floor.

I looked over to the door, but the doorway was empty. Gritting my teeth in pain I held my bleeding arm. Something had sliced through my flesh and had left a deep wound.

Madara appeared again, his red eyes narrowed, the bright shining blue bones of Susannoo protecting his chest. Surprised he lifted his hand to wipe away blood from a cut on his cheek.

Just then I realized the sheets of paper gliding to the ground. My eyes widened.

The papers were drawn together and took form of a grimly and determined looking Konan.

"You… you only bring darkness to this world. But flowers cannot bloom without light! That's why I am going to kill you to bring back light to this nightmare you have created!" She only had appeared halfway; the lower part of her body was still flying around as papers.

"The paper woman…" Madara said emotionlessly, "friend of the Rinnegan wielder."

Konan's brown eyes narrowed, pain and hatred flashed through them.

"Don't you dare calling his name" she hissed and lifted her arms. The paper sheets had transformed into wildly spinning shuriken.

"Konan, stop!" I yelled as I finally had found my voice again. Her eyes glanced shortly over to me, as if she only had realized by now that I was also in the room. Her paper shuriken were still hovering over Madara, but she hadn't attacked yet.

"Don't do it, please! If you kill him, we will all die too!" If you can kill him, because, as awesome as you are Konan, I doubt that. "The world wouldn't be filled with light but fall apart. Also, Nagato is alive." At that her eyes widened. "He is on his way to Konoha, Madara promised to not harm him in any way. But if he arrives, and hears that you are dead…" I trailed off desperately. I didn't know if Nagato could handle losing yet another friend. He probably would attack Madara aimlessly, and this whole mess would start again.

Konan hesitated.

"Don't be foolish woman" Madara said warningly. "You are only still alive because I made a deal with this brat here. But if you continue to attack me with these pitiful attacks, I will be forced to kill you."

Pleadingly I looked at Konan, still clutching my injured arm and my bleeding side where her papers had struck me. My heartbeat thundered in my ears. Nervously I gulped.

Finally she lowered her arms. The paper shuriken stopped spinning and instead returned to her body. "Fine" she said but narrowed her cold eyes at Madara. "But if you even dare to touch Nagato, I will slit your throat."

With that she rushed out of the room.

With a deep sigh of relief I slumped down on the ground, in between the droplets of my own blood. I panted heavily as if I just had run a marathon. The bones of the Susanoo disappeared and Madara sat down on the Hokage chair, smiling.

"Good for the woman that you stopped her. Otherwise I would have killed her a second after."

My hands were trembling. Warm blood covered them and the red liquid was still soaking through my ripped clothes.

"You might want to go to the hospital and attend to your wounds before you die of blood lost" Madara commented blankly.

I nodded and stood up on wobbling legs. For a moment the room was spinning but then my vision cleared once again. I just walked past Madara who pulled a sake bottle out of the desk's drawer when my eyes fell on a dark red spot on the clothes covering his left arm. I froze. I almost had forgotten it. He had tortured someone right before I had arrived.

"What… What happened to the ones this blood belongs to?" I asked fearfully. He had told me that he didn't kill anybody.

With an expression that was completely rid of any emotion he pulled out a glass and poured himself a drink first. He was as calm as ever as he answered: "I let someone bring them to the hospital. Their lives aren't in immediate danger, they probably will survive." I sighed in relief.

"In your position I would hurry up with a plan how to keep everyone from attacking me" he called after me as I was about to exit the office. "Time is running out…"

* * *

><p>When I entered the hospital it took some time until I found a nurse. I didn't have to say anything, just needed to point at my bleeding arm and belly. She ushered me into an empty room, got some medical supplies and then attended to my wounds.<p>

"Unfortunately I'm no healer, they are all busy in the moment but this should do for now. I will send someone to heal your wounds as soon as possible. Until then, lie down in the bed and don't move too much."

She was about to leave when I asked: "Some people got hurt badly by Madara, weren't they? Could you please tell me who they are?" She looked at me skeptically, thinking whether she should tell me medical secrets or not.

"Please, I just want to know if my friends are safe…" I looked at her pleadingly. Obviously it was enough because the woman's expression softened.

"The people who were injured are Might Guy, Shikamaru Nara, and one of our best nurses, Sakura Haruno." She must have seen my shocked expression, because she quickly added: "Their lives are not in immediate danger. However…" she looked to the side, gulping. "However, they have suffered otherwise, mentally. It is doubtful if they can ever return to their old selves."

"I… I see. Thank you" I whispered. The woman nodded and gave me what probably should be an encouraging smile but seemed awfully faked as she was worried and scared herself. Then she left.

I lay down on the mattress and sunk into the pillow.

Madara was right. How could I clean up the mess which he had made? At least the villagers of Konoha wouldn't forgive him that easily. He killed Kakashi, tortured and maybe broke three shinobi, chased away their Hokage, had taken away their freedom…

Would anyone even listen to me? I was just a random person, not even a real citizen of the Hidden Leaf and only a civilian. Why would anybody trust my word?

And then there were the other Hidden villages… The Akatsuki had killed the Raikage's brother, Killer Bee. The Tsuchikage Ohnoki was a sour grumpy old man who wouldn't bow down that easily. I didn't know about the Mizukage though… At least Gaara already submitted.

How could _I_ probably convince everyone?!

Madara's sneering face came into my mind again.

No, I had to convince them. Somehow. If not, all hell would break lose.

* * *

><p>When the nurse came into my room the next time she was with a healer who quickly healed me so that my skin looked as good as new. The young man looked very exhausted and he only nodded as I thanked him. Before the nurse left I asked her for something to write and paper.<p>

Then I started to work on my speech, racked my brain while nibbling at the pen and filled the sheet of paper with words, words from which most of them I crossed out a second after I wrote them down.

As the nurse came again she quickly checked me up and decided that I could go so I left the hospital, still with the sheet of paper in my hand.

Aimlessly I strolled through the village, deep in thoughts. I bought a cup of ramen from a stand and sat down on a bench, splattering the paper with sauce because I tried to write down my nearest ideas and eat with chopsticks at the same time.

The day passed by and as it turned too dark to write despite the street lamps I walked back to the Hokage tower.

Luckily I didn't run into Madara as I made my way over to the room he told me I could use. I was so tired.

However, just as I was about to enter the room I changed my mind and continued to walk down the corridor, up a staircase, through a door. Chilly air surrounded me as I stepped out onto the round flat roof of the Hokage tower.

When I saw a figure standing at the railing of the place I already wanted to step back in disappointment and return to my room as I really didn't want to be in Madara's presence if not necessary. But then the figure turned around halfway and I recognized Konan. Stupid me how could I possibly confuse Konan with Madara?

I hesitated but then walked up to her. She had turned to face the enlightened village again with a face that was completely rid of emotions. With a sigh I stepped next to her and also looked down at the houses and the people who were still walking around, before I gazed up into the star picked night sky and the red moon.

Neither of us said a word. We just stared at Konohagakure silently. A chilly breeze blew around us.

"Why… Why are you up here?" I asked after a while to break the silence. Konan gazed at me from the corners of her eyes.

"I wait for their return" she finally answered and faced the village again. "If they won't return tomorrow, I will go down and kill Madara." Her tone was calm, cold, but also casual as if she would talk about going shopping and not about trying to kill the strongest guy in this world – and probably failing.

"They will come" I whispered quietly and clenched my fists. I didn't know if I said it to convince her or myself or the both of us. "They will come…" I mumbled again and we fell into silence once again.

The next time it was Konan who broke it. "Is this the speech you want to give?" She nodded at the paper in my hand. I totally forgot that I still held it in my hands.

"Yes. Wait how do you know I want to give a speech?" She only smiled mysteriously.

"I have my ways…" But then I noticed a few weird looking white insects flying through the light of a nearby lamp and … Of course, these were her origami creations, I thought. She probably had them flying all over the village to look out for Nagato and the other and thus found out about my plan to give a speech.

"Do you maybe want to read it over?" I asked and handed the sheet of paper to her. After hesitating at first she took it and read over my scribbles in the light of the moon, the lamps and the illuminated windows of the tower behind us. Her eyes narrowed in concentration and I wondered if she could even decipher a single word.

With all the crossed out and inserted words my notes were hard to read, adding to the fact that my handwriting wasn't exactly the best and neatest.

But after a minute or two she handed me the sheet back. "It's not bad."

"Do you think it will convince everyone to leave Madara alone?" I asked her with a frown.

"To be honest I don't think so. Maybe some of the more reasonable ones will agree with you but others… You must consider that most shinobi will think that it's better to die than to live in a faked world controlled by an Uchiha who used to control them until now."

"Yeah, probably…" I thought again about the short-tempered Raikage and the grumpy jaundiced Tschuchikage. They were by far the biggest problem. "I… I just don't want a war to break out. I don't want people to die. And even though this is a faked world it is kind of better than having none, right?" I sighed and just wanted to throw my hands up.

"You are a kind girl" Konan said and I could actually hear emotions out of her cold voice. "But this is a world that only knows war. I understand Madara that he wanted to control everyone in order to bring real peace; it probably is the most effective way. And even though I hope different I'm afraid that you will fail with your speech, regardless of how good it is. Madara will be forced to step in." She paused for a second before she added: "At least we will finally be at peace then." And for a moment a smile appeared on her lips.

"So you are okay to be controlled?"

"No. But it's not like I have a say in it." I nodded at her answer. He words just made it more clear that if I couldn't change the mind of thousands of people, this world will truly sink into the Eternal Tsukuyomi. The thick knot that had been in my stomach for the whole day tightened again and nervousness overcame me.

"Controlled or not, if this is over I will first go and visit a bar" I mumbled. My head shot up as I actually heard Konan chuckle slightly. Amused she looked at me.

"As I said: I hope you will succeed with your speech." She gave me a kind smile and bowed at me. I returned the smile and bowed back.

"Thank you very much for your kind words Konan. I really enjoyed talking with you." She nodded and returned to look over the village while I turned around and walked back inside the tower. The knot had loosened a bit but I still was totally nervous and slightly afraid of the following day.

I didn't come across anybody else on my way to my room. When I was inside I placed the sheet of paper onto the desk and fell tired into the bed.

Tomorrow… Tomorrow my words would decide the fate of this world.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<br>**


	15. Chapter 15: The speech

**Hello my dear readers! It's hard to believe but it's actually me with a new chapter, yay! I know it's been awfully long since my last update and I apologize deeply for it. I couldn't write that damn speech, it always sounded wrong, and so I dropped the story and then forgot about it. But now I have some time to spare and decided to continue it.**

**Chapter 15: The speech**

The next morning, I woke up with a sick feeling in my stomach. I didn't want to get up. Instead I wanted to stay lying in the bed, hiding under the covers like a small child. Eventually though I did stand up. The piece of paper, filled until the last spot with my messy handwriting, was still placed on the small table next to my bed.

With a sigh I changed my clothes, got ready for the day, grabbed something to eat even though I had zero appetite, and then went back to copy my speech on a clean sheet of paper. I didn't want to have to interrupt myself in the middle of the speech or keep stuttering because I couldn't decipher a single word.

Around noon Madara paid me a visit.

"Without wanting to rush you but you should hurry. Ohnoki's army just invaded Fire Country." Casually he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed in front of his armored chest. With a sigh I copied the last word on the fresh sheet of paper. Honestly, I missed computers. At least they compensated my bad handwriting.

"I'm coming" I told Madara and stood up, gripping the paper tightly but then only tucked it into my clothes. I didn't want to smear the still fresh ink with my sweaty hands.

The Uchiha simply smirked at my nervousness and pushed himself off the doorframe before leading me out of the room and onto the roof.

It was a nice day, there was no single cloud on the sky, the sun – along with the red moon – shone down on the faked world bright and warm.

We walked to the balustrade and Madara placed his palms together before he glanced at me.

"I am going to do a jutsu so that your voice will come from the illusion. Thus, every ninja in this world will hear you in their minds. Ready?"

I took a deep breath and took out the paper. Was this really enough to change the hearts of all the shinobi; to make them stop fighting? It was too late to back off or reconsider this though, so I simply nodded.

"Yes, I am."

Madara did several hand signs. Looking up, I saw that the red of the moon suddenly faded almost completely, so that it was barely visible. The traces of the genjutsu that I had been able to feel for the whole time were gone all of a sudden. Madara had stopped his control over the world for the moment.

I jumped, when all of the sudden Madara's voice sounded in my head.

"Shinobi of this world, this is Madara Uchiha speaking. For those of you who haven't figured it out yet: I have casted a genjutsu on the world you knew. You are now caught in an infinite dream where I control everything. Originally I created this genjutsu in order to get rid of all wars and conflicts, but a lot of you try to resist me and wish to fight and kill me. That's why I was forced to take action and thus started to control most of you. But this can change. I can grant you freedom and a happy life so that you will never have to worry ever again. To prove to you that submitting to me is better than fighting, hear the girl out that is now standing next to me." Madara's presence disappeared from my head and he nodded at me to show me that I could now speak. I was nervous as hell and wet my lips with my tongue, my eyes glued on my handwriting, before I started speaking.

"Hello everyone, my name is Rachel Bauer." My voice was shaky but I managed to fight off the panic and fear and only concentrated on my speech. "I originally come from a completely different universe than you do, and I was sent here to prevent the eternal dream from happening. Sadly, I did not succeed. Until today I tried my best to resist Madara and his genjutsu and worked together with several rebels and refugees such as the Leaf's Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki and the Kazekage Gaara. However, only yesterday we learned from the persons who sent me into your world that the world you once lived in does not exist anymore. It was destroyed during the creation of this dream world. Madara is now the center of this world, he controls it, and when he dies, we all die as well. That is why we made a peace treaty with him. Madara will stop controlling us and not take away our freedom anymore. In return, the fighting will have to stop. I know that the Tschuchikage and his army have invaded the Land of Fire. I know that most of you plot against Madara. I can understand this. But there is no hope to gain from these fights. The result will either be the deaths of those who attack Madara, or the deaths of us all. Is this really what you want? The Eye of the Moon plan was originally created to create a world of peace, where no battles and wars would be fought and the people would be happy. We can still make that come true by putting our weapons down. And by us I mean you, shinobi of this world, and Madara. If we work together, we can live in a world of peace. But you have to stop your attacks for that. Madara will lift the control and let you decide freely. He won't control anyone anymore. But of course I understand if you do not believe me. You don't know me after all, and I'm only a civilian girl. I could be under Madara's control, right? However, as you may have noticed the Sharingan moon doesn't have any power right now, no-one is being controlled, and the genjutsu is completely lifted off. I cannot be controlled without the people in Konoha knowing that something is off. Soon, the Kazekage, the Leaf's Jinchuriki, and others who have intended to fight Madara will come back as they agreed to the peace treaty. Your spies or whatever can verify that. I beg you to not take action and instead to retreat and live your lives in peace and freedom, instead of fighting a senseless war where we all can only loose. Your old world may be destroyed but you can have a fresh start here without having to worry to die early in age. Place down your weapons. That's all I ask of you." I took a deep break, thinking whether or not I forgot anything but I didn't know what else to say. "Thank you all for listening." I nodded at Madara who ended the jutsu right away.

I let out a breath and looked down at my shaking hands holding the piece of paper. Had this been enough?

"Not bad, girl." I looked up at the Uchiha and saw him smirking down at me. "It actually might have worked."

My eyes widened. "Do you really think they will listen and stop fighting?" Madara shrugged.

"We will know soon, but there is a chance they will." I smiled and looked over the city of Konoha. My smile widened when I noticed that the Hokage Mountain was back to its original state. Even Tobirama's face was once again carved into the stone, even though it was a little deformed.

"Right now there is nothing more we can do than waiting. Come, girl, let's drink while passing time." He turned around and I followed him back into the building.

* * *

><p>"She never fucking mentioned us during her shitty speech!" Hidan grumbled and sliced into the trunk of a tree with his scythe while the group was jumping from branch to branch. "Just that her fucking allies are that damn Kazekage and the blond idiot…"<p>

"Hey! I'm not an idiot but the future Hokage, believe it!" Naruto yelled from the back.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "What should she have said? 'I am in alliance with the Akatsuki?' Yeah, I'm sure that would have helped." Hidan only snorted at that.

"I think her speech was amazing" Ino perked in and she glanced at the black haired boy ahead of her. "Don't you think, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Let's just hope the other nations think so as well, especially the Tschuchikage" Kurenai said with a slight frown. "I rather not want them as our enemies."

"How long until we reach Konoha?" Nagato asked. He couldn't wait to see Konan again, to make sure that she was alright.

"An hour at max" Itachi answered. He looked up at the red moon that was barely visible anymore. The Sharingan user couldn't detect any trace of the genjutsu, so Madara really must have gotten rid of it; at least for the moment. Itachi hoped that it would stay this way, and that Madara would not break his part of the deal. He then glanced at his younger brother and was inwardly asking himself what would become of them now. Would Sasuke want to stay near him? Would they move back into the Uchiha compound? Or maybe travel the world? He would ask his younger brother once they could be sure that Madara wouldn't try to take their eyes and that Konoha wouldn't be attacked.

A small smile appeared on Itachi's lips. After all the fighting, the blood, and deaths, peace was finally in their reach…

* * *

><p>"You didn't lie when you said you wanted to drink sake until the others made their decision, huh?" I asked and looked at the Uchiha who was now sitting in Tsunade's chair, pouring him a glass of sake.<p>

Madara just shrugged. "It was the first stage of certain victory." He placed a second glass on the table. "Do you want some too?"

I didn't know if drinking in this situation was such a good idea, especially since I was a lightweight. But to hell with it! I just held a speech that could change the fate of this world, I have lived through the dangerous shinobi world until now, and there was no-one right now who tried to kill me…

"I'll help you empty the bottle" I told him and sat down on the chair opposite of him. Madara chuckled, filled my glass with the alcoholic liquid and we clinked glasses before drowning the alcohol. I deserved this.

"While we wait, tell me more about your world." I looked up at Madara in surprise.

"Why do you want to know about my world?" He shrugged.

"I have seen a glimpse of it when that Eve brought me into the village you lived in and I got curious since it seemed to be so more developed than our world." He refilled our glasses.

"Why did Eve bring you to my hometown?" Suddenly, all color was drained from my face and I felt ice-cold. "You didn't… Did you hurt or kill anybody?" Did something happen to my family?

To my relief, Madara shook his head. "I was simply there to gather some information about you. But when we were there, your funeral was taking place." My eyes widened.

"My… funeral?" He nodded.

"The coffin was empty of course since you are here now. Also, it looked like a part of your house was destroyed recently. They probably thought you died when that Chloe transported you here."

I looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap. Suddenly I had to suppress tears coming up as I had to think back to my old life, my family, my home, my friends… How did they manage my loss? I hoped they were alright and that they were able to move on with their lives. The cause of my death probably was signed off as gas leak and explosion or something like that. It definitely wouldn't be the truth though: the appearance of a portal leading into a fictional anime world.

I quickly downed my second glass of sake and refilled it myself. When I looked up I saw the smug smirk on Madara's face and narrowed my eyes.

"Don't smirk like that! After everything I've been through I deserve this" I growled. Madara though only shrugged and drank with me instead of trying to stop my attempt at getting wasted.

* * *

><p>Tsunade drank the next shot. She was sitting in a bar in a small civilian village in the north-east of Fire Country, drinking ever since she had arrived an hour ago.<p>

"Another one" she slurred. The bar man looked at her worried but she just placed extra money on the table, making his doubts disappear. She got the news like everyone else this morning. Actually she had been on the way to where Jiraya had been seen the last time, determined to find her old friend. She couldn't stand the constant worries about what might have happened to him anymore. She had wanted to confirm that he was well and alive – or dead. But then the news had come.

They couldn't defeat Madara, at least not without everyone else dying in the process. That damn Uchiha bastard was now the ruler of this world and they could only hope that he would stick to his word and grant them their freedom instead of controlling them all like slaves.

_Grant_ them their freedom… It sounded so wrong. But there was nothing they could do. Tsunade believed the girl, especially when Naruto and Gaara were on their way back as well. The genjutsu had disappeared yesterday, that must have been when they made the deal with Madara.

Tsunade looked down at the empty glass in her hand. "Grandfather…what would you have done?" she mumbled and Hashirama's grinning face appeared in her mind, followed shortly by Dan's and Nawaki's. A tear escaped her eye and she placed her head down on the table, about to drown into her own misery. She was the Hokage, it was her duty to protect the village from all harm. But she had failed. Konoha was now reigned by a power hungry Uchiha who didn't care about the village at all. He only wanted to make everyone bend to his will.

Suddenly, her sadness was replaced by anger. Growling, she raised her head from the table and summoned chakra into her fist. She wouldn't let him get away with this! Maybe they couldn't kill him, but Konoha had a dark prison where they could lock him in for all eternity! She would not-

"Ah, so I was right. The mix of sake and angry chakra that is about to break something or someone… That could have been only you, Tsunade." Her anger was blown away just like that and her eyes widened. She turned around and stared in disbelief at the grinning, white haired man in front of her. "Jiraya…"

Her childhood friend grinned only wider and sat down next to her. "Finally we found you. Do you have any idea how many bars we came across on the search for you?"

"W-We…?" The sheets of the bar were moved aside to reveal a black haired man with pale skin and yellow yes.

"Hello Tsunade. It's been a while." The fifth Hokage could only blink and she glanced from Orochimaru to her empty glass to the man behind the bar counter.

"What have you put into my drink?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know that speech is still not perfect but I tried my best to make it sound convincing! Meh… I am certain that the next update will be quicker. Please review! (In case anyone is still interested in this story...)<strong>


End file.
